Aku atau Game?
by MiMeNyan
Summary: Haruno Sakura harus bersabar karena Akasuna Sasori yang merupakan kekasihnya adalah seorang maniak games./"Jangan ganggu aku! Sebentar lagi aku akan berhasil menamatkan game online terbaru ini!"/"Pilih, kita putus atau kau berhenti main game?"/AU. Chapter Up! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Catatan : Ini fic SasoSaku pertama Hani loh! O3O Peringatan, ini AU dan kemungkinan OOC. Tapi Hani tetep berusaha bikin ini IC. O3O

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan, ia terlihat bosan dengan sesuatu. Jemari lentik pada tangan kirinya memutar_ smartphone_ yang tergeletak di depannya, menunggu datangnya sebuah email dari sang kekasih. Lelah memutar benda mahal itu, kini Sakura mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya pada permukaan meja belajarnya.

_Emerald_nya bergulir pada jam weker di sudut kanan meja belajarnya. Sudah jam sembilan malam, itu berarti Akasuna no Sasori sudah mengabaikan emailnya selama dua jam. Ah, padahal lelaki itu sudah berjanji pada Sakura bahwa ia akan membalas email dan kalau perlu akan menelepon Sakura malam ini demi menanyakan tugas Matematika.

Sakura menghela nafas, sudah ia duga bahwa Sasori akan terlarut dalam_ game online_nya seperti hari-hari yang lalu. Ingin sekali ia beranjak untuk tidur, namun segenap hatinya masih sangat ingin menunggu balasan Sasori. Sakura kembali menopang dagunya, ia bertekad akan menunggu kedatangan email Sasori atau telepon dari lelaki itu selama lima belas menit lagi. Lewat dari batas waktu, maka gadis itu memutuskan untuk tidur.

Jam weker di dekatnya terus berdetak, membuat alunan dengan_ volume _suara yang terdengar keras karena tidak ada suara lain di ruangan merah muda ini. Mata Sakura kini telah hampir tertutup, padahal waktu yang berjalan baru lima menit. Pegal dengan posisi duduknya, Sakura akhirnya beranjak menuju kasur besarnya.

Masa bodoh dengan email atau apapun yang datang pada _smartphone_nya, yang jelas ia sudah mengantuk dan kecewa pada Sasori.

Baru beberapa menit Sakura terlelap dalam tidurnya, benda yang sejak tadi selalu diharapkan olehnya kini bergetar dan menunjukkan sebuah email masuk. Ah, telat sekali datangnya.

**Maaf, tadi aku sedang bermain **_**game online**_** terbaru. :D Rumus permukaan balok apa ya, Sakura-chan? Aku lupa :'(**

**From : Sasori-kun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto** by** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Aku atau Game?** by **Iwahashi Hani**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat pagi, Sakura-chan!" Sakura tersenyum kecil saat teman lelakinya, Namikaze Naruto, menyapanya dengan senyum lebar. Meski Sakura tersenyum, dalam hatinya ia sedikit risih karena Naruto terus tersenyum dengan aneh saat bertemu dengannya. Ah, andai Naruto bukanlah anak dari kepala sekolah, Sakura tidak akan mau tersenyum bahkan memandang wajah Naruto yang menurutnya menyeramkan karena bisa tersenyum hingga telinga. Gila sekali.

Berhasil melewati Naruto di pintu kelas, Sakura berjalan menuju kursinya di deretan kedua dari depan. Ia melepaskan tas merah maroonnya dan meletakkannya di meja. Tangan kanannya merogoh bagian depan tasnya, berharap menemukan benda elektronik yang belum sempat ia periksa tadi pagi. Siapa tahu ada email dari Sasori.

Dan _gotcha_! Beberapa email langsung tersaji di smartphonenya. Ia tersenyum senang, sepertinya Sasori mengkhawatirkannya hingga mengiriminya pesan sebanyak ini. Jemari lentiknya bergerak dengan lincah demi memeriksa isi email itu, dan ternyata hanya ada satu dari Sasori dan sisanya hanyalah promosi yang Sakura tahu merupakan penipuan. Jadi, seorang penipu lebih mengkhawatirkan Sakura daripada Sasori yang merupakan pacarnya.

Ini mengenaskan.

Sudah menunggu dua jam hingga ketiduran, Sang Pujaan Hati ternyata tidak sama sekali mengkhawatirkannya. Terlebih, isi dari email itu hanya permintaan maaf dan pertanyaan tentang rumus luas permukaan balok.

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya. Awas kau, Akasuna no Sasori!

"Selamat pagi..." Suara yang terdengar malas itu membuat Sakura menolehkan kepalanya. Tepat sekali, Si Pangeran Merah telah datang rupanya. Sakura menyipitkan matanya saat dirasa ada hal yang aneh di wajah Sasori.

Kenapa ada lingkar hitam di sekitar matanya?

Jangan bilang kalau Sasori begadang untuk menamatkan _game online_nya lagi. Sakura berdecak kecil, menunggu Sasori berjalan ke arahnya karena sudah kebiasaan yang wajib bahwa Akasuna Sasori akan menyapanya tiap masuk kelas. Ia memutar bola matanya dengan kesal, padahal Sasori adalah pria, tetapi gerakannya terlalu lemah gemulai dan cenderung lamban. Jika saja Sakura tidak mencintai lelaki itu, pasti Sakura tidak akan segan-segan menghinanya dengan kalimat-kalimat kasar.

Sasori tersenyum kecil saat jaraknya hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dari Sakura. Namun, "Sasori-senpai!" Suara menggemaskan memanggil namanya dari pintu kelas. Baiklah, apa lagi kali ini?

Berulang kali Sakura berdecak kesal. Sudah membuatnya menunggu lama kemarin malam, kini ada seorang gadis yang menyebut nama Sasori dengan nama kecilnya. Oh, Sakura ingat bahwa ia baru memanggil lelaki itu dengan sebutan 'Sasori-kun' setelah hubungan mereka berjalan dua bulan. Bagus, semakin besar saja amarah yang akan Sakura tumpahkan pada Sasori.

Sasori berjalan menuju gadis pirang yang diikat tinggi itu dengan senyumnya. Sakura makin panas. Dulu, saat ia dalam masa pendekatan dengan Sasori, lelaki itu tidak pernah tersenyum padanya seperti ia tersenyum dengan Si Pirang itu. Sepertinya ia kalah telak dengan Adik Kelas Pirang itu.

"Ada apa, Ino-chan?"

Oh, sangat bagus. Sudah memanggil dengan suffiks 'chan' rupanya. Sakura mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Raut wajahnya kini berubah masam seiring dengan fakta-fakta yang ia dapatkan.

Mata Sakura menyipit saat melihat Ino menjinjit dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Sasori. Ya ampun, ini namanya dikasih hati minta jantung! Sudah bagus Sakura tidak langsung melabrak keduanya, sekarang malah berbisik-bisik mesra begitu.

Sakura beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju Sasori dan Ino. Tatapannya menajam saat bertemu pandang dengan Ino. Biarkan saja, siapa suruh mendekati pacar orang. "Tch." Sakura mendecih kecil, kebiasaan yang ditirunya dari idola sekolah bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang juga merupakan mantan kekasih Sakura. Kalau diingat-ingat, Sakura selalu salah dalam memilih pacar, ya?

Masih dengan wajah masamnya, Sakura menghentikan perjalanannya di depan sebuah jendela yang menyajikan pemandangan indah lapangan sekolahnya. Ia menggeser kaca jendela itu dan membuat udara dingin langsung menyapa wajah cantiknya. Sakura menghirup nafasnya dengan perlahan, membiarkan emosinya meluap terbawa angin. Setidaknya, ia tidak ingin jadi pendendam, terlebih hanya karena cemburu. Itu sangat tidak Haruno Sakura namanya.

"Sakura-chan!"

Nafasnya tertahan dan hampir saja sesak nafas saat mendengar suara _baritone_ itu menyebut namanya. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Sasori tersenyum manis padanya. Ah, senyumnya basi! Buktinya, adik kelasnya yang bernama Ino itu juga diberi senyum serupa oleh Sasori.

Sasori berdiri di samping Sakura, ikut menikmati hembusan angin yang lembut. "Rasanya menyenangkan ya, Sakura-chan?" Tanya Sasori dengan mata tertutup, menikmati suasana.

"Biasa saja." Jawab Sakura dengan ketus. "Sudah sana Sasori-kun dengan Ino saja! Aku nggak butuh Sasori-kun!" Ujarnya dengan kedua tangan yang mendorong Sasori dengan sekuat tenaga dan membuat lelaki itu terjatuh di lantai.

Lelaki Merah itu meringis kecil. Sadar akan kesalahannya, Sakura mengulurkan tangan kanannya, memberi bantuan pada Sasori agar bisa berdiri. Merasa bersalah juga ternyata. _Hazel_ milik Sasori menatap heran tangan Sakura sebelum menyambar uluran tangan itu dengan seringai nakal di wajahnya.

Ia menyambut uluran tangan itu bukan untuk berdiri.

**BRUK!**

Tapi untuk membuat gadis itu jatuh bersamanya dan terduduk di lantai. Sakura segera menutupi roknya yang sedikit tersibak. "Sasori-kun kenapa narik aku, sih?" Bentaknya, kesal karena ia juga harus merasakan rasa sakit di bokongnya.

Sasori terkikik kecil, melihat gadisnya merajuk seperti itu membuatnya sangat senang. Ah, andai setiap hari ia dapat mengganggu Sakura seperti ini. "Sakura-chan jangan marah, nanti cantiknya hilang." Rayunya dengan jari telunjuknya yang menusuk-nusuk pipi Sakura.

"Gombal," Desis Sakura. Wah, tokoh utama kita sedang dalam keadaan yang buruk. "Sudah, aku ingin ke kelas." Sakura beranjak dan meninggalkan Sasori yang masih terduduk di lantai.

Sasori mengusap pelan dagunya dengan tangan kanan, memikirkan apa kesalahannya hingga Tuan Putrinya itu sampai marah. Tidak kunjung menemukan alasannya, Sasori memutuskan untuk berdiri dan mengejar Sakura yang kini sudah berada di dalam kelas. Ah, lelaki tampan yang satu ini memang selalu tidak peka dengan perasaan wanita.

Ino menghela nafasnya pelan, memikirkan nasib Senior Merahnya itu. Ia menyatukan tangannya di depan dada dan memejamkan matanya. "Semoga berhasil, Sasori-senpai..."

Sasori terus berlari hingga membuat gaya gesek tidak bisa menghentikannya saat ia sudah dekat dengan Sakura dan **BRUKK!** Lagi-lagi gadis itu harus terjatuh di lantai. Sakura meringis kesakitan, tubrukkan Sasori tadi membuatnya jatuh dengan mencium lantai hingga rasa sakit menghujani hidungnya. Belum lagi lututnya yang kini ngilu karena terantuk lantai dengan keras.

Gadis itu baru saja ingin berdiri saat merasakan sesuatu tengah menimpa punggungnya. Hangat. Wangi parfum yang sangat ia kenal. "SASORI-KUN, CEPAT MENYINGKIR! BADANMU BERAT SEKALI!" Teriaknya dengan geram. Sudah sakit, ditimpa badan Sasori yang sangat berat pula. Remuk lah tubuh mungilnya.

"Ma-maaf, aku tidak sengaja, Sakura-chan." Sasori segera duduk di samping Sakura yang masih berusaha bergerak. Tangan kanan Sasori menyentuh lengan Sakura untuk membantu gadis itu bangun dari posisinya. "Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura mendengus keras. "Yang namanya jatuh itu tidak mungkin baik-baik saja, Sasori-kun!" Protesnya dengan wajah garang. Ingin sekali Ia menghajar Sasori, namun saat setetes cairan merah turun dari hidung mancungnya, wajah itu berubah menjadi pucat. "Da-darah..." Desisnya pelan. Rasa takutnya pada darah ternyata masih belum hilang.

Ingat dengan perkataan Sakura bahwa ia takut dengan darah, Sasori segera mencari saputangannya dalam saku celana. Sasori segera menempelkan saputangan hitamnya pada hidung Sakura, menghentikan darah yang mengalir. "Dongakkan kepalamu, Sakura-chan." Ucapnya dengan lembut.

Sakura mengangguk dan segera menghadap langit-langit, dapat ia rasakan jemari Sasori membelai rambutnya dengan sayang, menenangkannya. Andai Sasori bisa seperti ini setiap saat.

"Sasori-kun," Sakura mencicit kecil, masih merasa bersalah karena tadi ia membentak Sasori hanya karena menubruknya. Ah, mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari Sasori membuat Sakura melupakan semua hal yang sempat membuatnya marah. "Terima kasih, ya..." Gumamnya pelan, nyaris tidak dapat didengar bahkan oleh Sasori yang terduduk di sampingnya.

Bibir tipis milik Lelaki Akasuna itu melengkung, "Dasar, tidak perlu berterima kasih. Sakura-chan 'kan pacarku, jadi wajar kalau aku menolongmu. Bukan begitu, Hime?"

Sakura terdiam. Tidak, ia tidak marah. Hanya saja ia sedang berusaha agar tidak kembali mimisan karena perkataan Sasori. Sakura sedikit bersyukur karena kini setengah wajahnya tertutupi saputangan, jika tidak, ia pasti akan kabur saat ini juga karena tidak ingin Sasori melihat wajahnya memerah.

Beberapa saat keduanya terdiam dalam posisi mesranya hingga suara bel terdengar di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Sakura menghela nafas, padahal ia ingin lebih lama seperti ini dengan Sasori.

"Ah, sudah bel." Desis Sasori. Sekilas, Sakura dapat mendengar nada kecewa dalam desisan itu. Apa mungkin Sasori juga ingin bersamanya lebih lama? "Sini ku bantu biar Hime bisa duduk di kursi." Lengan kanan Sasori segera melingkari bahu Sakura.

Perlahan, Lelaki Tampan itu memapah Sakura hingga berhasil duduk di kursinya. Sakura melepaskan saputangan yang sejak tadi menempel di hidungnya, "Nanti setelah ku cuci, akan ku kembalikan."

Sasori mengacak pelan poni Sakura, "Tidak perlu, itu untukmu saja, Hime..."

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sakura harus menahan mimisannya karena suara Sasori yang terdengak _sexy_ menyebutnya dengan panggilan 'Hime'. Rasanya seperti ia benar-benar seorang putri. Dan lagi, Akasuna no Sasori memang pemegang jabatan Pangeran _Game Online_. Bukan hanya karena keterampilannya dalam bidang itu, namun karena ketampanannya yang hampir tidak ada tandingannya jika saja Si Bungsu Uchiha tidak bersekolah di sini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasori mengacak rambut merahnya dengan kesal, ia benci pelajaran matematika. Kenapa tidak ada pelajaran teori menge_cheat game online_? Padahal jika ada, Sasori yakin bahwa ia akan berada di peringkat teratas pelajaran itu. Jari pucat Sasori kini membuka lembar demi lembar buku pelajarannya. Materi luas permukaan kubus.

Ah, seingat Sasori, materi ini sudah ia pelajari saat kelas enam Sekolah Dasar, kenapa ia harus mengulanginya lagi?

Sasori menolehkan kepalanya pada Sakura, gadis itu dengan semangat mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Guru Kurenai. Lelaki itu tersenyum kecil, wajah serius Sakura sangat menggemaskan. Terkadang bibir gadis itu mengerucut, Sasori menebak bahwa Sakura sedang kebingungan mencari jawaban. Ah, manisnya.

"Akasuna, cepat kerjakan tugasmu!"

"Baik, Kurenai-sensei." Gumam Sasori dengan malas. Ia lupa bahwa guru wanitanya yang satu itu memang sangat terkenal dalam kedisiplinan dan tidak akan membiarkan satu murid pun mengobrol dalam pelajarannya. Padahal ia ingin lebih lama memandangi Sakura. Tapi sudahlah, ia tidak ingin masuk ke dalam daftar nama siswa nakal yang menentang guru. Bisa-bisa ia didamprat oleh neneknya.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

Lelaki Merah itu menundukkan kepalanya dan berpura-pura fokus pada tugasnya, padahal ia juga mencuri-curi pandang pada Sakura.

"Akasuna, kerjakan dengan baik!"

"Iya, Sensei."

Dasar guru yang kejam! Sasori meringis dalam hatinya, bagaimana ia bisa menyukai pelajaran ini jika gurunya saja sudah sentimen pada dirinya?

Kurenai melirik jam tangan di pergelangan kirinya, "Anak-anak, Sensei harus keluar karena rapat. Kalian kerjakan soal itu sebisa kalian, besok kita bahas bersama-sama." Jelasnya. Kaki jenjang berlapis _high heels _itu melangkah keluar dari ruang kelas.

Semua yang berada di dalam kelas menghela nafas, entah karena kecewa Kurenai-sensei tidak melanjutkan pelajaran, atau karena merasa lega karena tidak harus belajar matematika. Yang jelas, Akasuna Sasori memilih alasan yang kedua.

Sasori segera mengeluarkan _laptop_nya. Dengan lihai ia menerobos kata kunci _wifi _sekolah dan membuka_ game online_ yang sejak kemarin malam belum ia tamatkan karena sudah kepagian. Kepagian? Ya, karena Sasori memainkannya hingga pukul tiga pagi.

Tanpa memperdulikan sekelilingnya, termasuk Sakura, ia memainkan game peperangan itu dengan beberapa kali menge_cheat _atau dengan kata lain disebut jalan curang.

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. Selalu saja Sasori terlarut dalam dunianya sendiri. Padahal Sakura baru saja merasakan adanya peningkatan dalam hal perhatian dari Sasori, namun pendapatnya itu runtuh karena Sasori kembali mengabaikannya dan berkutat dengan _laptop_ hitamnya.

Merasa tidak diindahkan sama sekali, Sakura berjalan menuju kursi Sasori dan menggebraknya dengan pelan. "Sasori-kun!"

"Ada apa, Sakura-chan?" Tanya Sasori, namun _hazel_nya tetap terpaku pada layar benda elektronik itu dan tidak ada niat sedikit pun untuk menatap Sakura. Ah, kecantikan Haruno Sakura terkalahkan oleh _laptop_ Sasori.

Sakura mendengus kesal. Ia menahan nafsunya yang sangat ingin membanting benda jelek itu dan menginjaknya. "Tatap aku, Sasori-kun!"

"Jangan ganggu aku! Sebentar lagi aku akan berhasil menamatkan_ game online _terbaru ini!" Sahut Sasori dengan mata yang berbinar saat melihat musuh utamanya dalam _game _peperangan ini telah muncul. Itu artinya, ia semakin dekat dengan **hadiah**nya!

"Pilih, kita putus atau kau berhenti main _game_?"

**To Be Continued!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hani di sini! O3O

Biasanya Hani selalu bikin SasuSaku, tapi entah kenapa hati(?) Hani pengen banget bikin Sasori dapet kesempatan di samping Sakura. /dibunuh Sasuke/

Baiklah, Hani cuma mau bilang kalau kalian punya saran atau kritik, silakan masukkan di kolom review. O3O

Dan dengan berat hati, Hani bersedia untuk di flame. Pokoknya segala jenis tanggapan Hani terima. Usahakan login ya, soalnya Hani gak bisa muatin jawaban reviewnya di fic. O3O

Sign,

Iwahashi Hani. O3O


	2. Chapter 2

**Catatan **: Maaf jika fic ini mengalami katerlambatan update. Hani sibuk dengan fic BTC soalnya. Selamat membaca O3O

.

.

.

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

**Aku atau Game?**

A Naruto FanFiction by Iwahashi Hani

.

.

.

Sakura meniup-niup anak rambut merah mudanya, membunuh rasa sepi yang menyelimuti dirinya. Sejak ia menyuruh Sasori memilih antara mempertahankan hubungan mereka atau tetap bermain game, Lelaki Merah itu tidak kunjung kembali ke kelas. Memang, salah Sakura juga yang memaksa Sasori memilih. Tapi tidak perlu langsung pergi, 'kan? Setidaknya, yakinkan Sakura bahwa Sasori dapat menyeimbangkan wakunya untuk bermain dan menemani Sakura.

Huh, tidak ia sangka bahwa keabsenan Sasori dari pandangan matanya bisa membuat Sakura merasa mati karena bosan. Tidak ada yang tersenyum jahil padanya. Tidak ada yang terfokus pada laptopnya. Dan tidak ada gerutuan kesal karena pelajaran di telinganya.

Semua terasa hambar.

Sakura melirik jam dinding di depan kelasnya. Sudah pukul setengah dua, sebentar lagi sekolahnya akan selesai dan Sasori masih belum kembali. Ditambah, guru Kakashi yang harusnya mengajar Biologi kini juga ikut tidak hadir. Kelas berubah bising, hampir layak disebut pasar.

Biasanya, Sasori sangat suka pelajaran kosong seperti ini. Karena artinya, ia bisa dengan leluasa bermain game di laptopnya. Ah, entah kenapa Sakura jadi merindukan wajah serius Sasori saat bermain game. Dia jadi terlihat manis.

"Sakura," merasa namanya dipanggil, Sakura segera menolehkan kepalanya. Senyum lebar yang ia pamerkan karena mengira yang memanggilnya adalah Sasori kini pudar karena mendapati Sasuke lah yang berada di sampingnya. "...bisa ikut aku? Aku ingin bicara sebentar."

Sakura menghela nafas. Ia inginnya Sasori yang mengajak bicara! Kenapa malah Sasuke yang datang? "Tentu." Jawabnya. Dengan malas ia beranjak dari kursinya dan mengikuti Sasuke.

Keduanya berjalan dalam kesunyian. Sasuke sibuk dengan pemikirannya yang entah itu apa, dan Sakura sibuk memikirkan Sasori. Seperti berada dalam dunia yang berbeda.

Sasori yang baru saja keluar dari toilet pria menyipitkan matanya saat melihat Sakura berjalan mengekori Sasuke. Sakura, ya? Ah, ia jadi kesal pada gadis itu. Padahal, ia hanya ingin bermain game. Kenapa harus memilih antara bermain game dan hubungan mereka, sih? Kedua hal itu penting bagi Sasori. Dan Sasori sama sekali tidak bisa memilih salah satu diantara keduanya.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti, dan dengan otomatis Sakura juga menghentikan langkahnya. Mereka terdiam di lorong yang sepi, tidak menyadari kehadiran Sasori yang sejak tadi mengintip mereka.

"Kau...sedang ada masalah dengan Si Merah itu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan membelakangi Sakura. Ia enggan berbalik hanya demi menatap wajah mantan kekasihnya itu.

Sakura mendengus kecil, "Namanya Sasori!" Bentaknya saat Sasuke menyebut nama kekasihnya dengan 'Si Merah'. Hey, Sasori itu punya nama! "...dan tentang masalah... kami memang sedang bertengkar." Jawabnya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

Dalam persembunyiannya, Sasori mencibir kecil perbuatan Sasuke. Bisa-bisanya Uchiha sok tampan itu mendekati Sakura yang sudah punya pacar! Lihat saja, akan Sasori hajar dia!

"Kalau begitu putus saja dengannya," Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap punggung Sasuke dengan heran. Putus? Mudah sekali Sasuke menghasutnya. "...dan kembalilah padaku." Lanjutnya.

Sasori mengepalkan tangannya. Uchiha jelek! Beraninya dia menyuruh Sakura memutuskan Sasori dan kembali dengannya. Memangnya, dia siapa? Menyuruh orang seenaknya. Cih, egois.

"Kukira kau ingin bicara apa," gumam Sakura. Ia tersenyum kecil. "...maaf, tapi aku masih menyayangi Sasori."

Decihan kecil terdengar dari Sasuke, ia memutar tubuhnya untuk berbalik dan segera melangkah. "Akan kubuat kau kembali padaku." Bisiknya saat ia melewati Sakura. Uchiha akan selalu menang. Dan Sasuke akan membuktikan pernyataan itu di hadapan Sakura.

Sasori menahan nafasnya. Rasanya sesak. Astaga, ia harus apa? Uchiha sudah mencetuskan kalimat perang secara tidak langsung. Maka mau tidak mau, Sasori harus meladeninya jika tidak ingin Sakura diambil paksa dari sisinya. Argh, terdengar seperti sinetron. Biarlah, toh, Sasori hanya perlu melawan Sasuke. Melawan, ya? Entah kenapa terdengar seperti pertarungan yang sebenarnya.

Aku pasti bisa. Ya, Akasuna no Sasori pasti bisa mengalahkan Uchiha Sasuke. Pasti.

"Sakura!" Teriaknya, membuat Sakura segera memutar tubuhnya dan tersenyum lebar melihat Sasori. Gadis Merah Muda itu berlari kecil ke arah Sasori dan memeluknya dengan erat. Sepertinya, ia tidak tahu kalau Sasori mendengarkan pembicaraannya dengan Sasuke. Sudahlah, ini malah lebih baik. Biar Sasori yang menyelesaikan masalah ini secara laki-laki dengan Sasuke. "Sedang apa di sini? Kenapa nggak kembali ke kelas?" Tanya Sasori, berpura-pira tidak tahu. Syukurlah berakting adalah salah satu keahlian lelaki ini.

Sakura memutar bola matanya, mencari jawaban yang tepat. Tidak mungkin 'kan dia menjawab baru saja berbicara dengan Sasuke? Nanti Sasori marah padanya. "Ng... Aku baru dari toilet, ini mau ke kelas kok. Bareng yuk ke kelasnya!" Ujarnya dengan riang. Jemarinya menelusup ke jari Sasori, menggenggamnya dengan hangat.

Dalam hati Sasori menertawai Sakura. Berbanding terbalik dengannya, Sakura memang tidak pandai berakting dan selalu gagal dalam berbohong. Tapi itu bagus, karena membuat Sasori dapat dengan mudah mengetahui isi hati Sakura. "Ayo." Sasori balas menggenggam tangan Sakura dan berjalan beriringan menuju kelas. Masalah keduanya seperti sudah menguap termakan waktu. Dan Sasori mensyukuri itu. Setidaknya, ia bisa sedikit berusaha meninggalkan game agar Sakura tidak kembali menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Nah, jadi Sasori-kun milih apa? Game atau aku?" Waduh, baru saja Sasori tenang karena Sakura lupa. Kini gadis cantik itu malah kembali menanyakannya.

Sasori mengerang kecil, memikirkan jawabannya. "Pas." Sahutnya dan segera berlari meninggalkan Sakura. Ah, menggoda Sakura adalah sebuah keharusan bagi Akasuna Sasori.

"Sasori-kun, tunggu aku! Dasar jelek!" Teriak Sakura sambil berlari. Menyebalkan, Sakura 'kan tidak terbiasa berlari.

Sementara Sakura mengejarnya, Sasori tersenyum bangga. Menurutnya, Sakura tidak akan pernah bisa berpaling darinya. Ya, meskipun Si Bungsu Uchiha itu lawannya. Buktinya, Sakura rela mengejarnya. "Terima kasih, aku juga mencintaimu Sakura-chan~" balasnya dengan asal. Masa bodoh jawabannya tidak nyambung.

"Hiiih, dasar bodoh! Aku bilang kau jelek malah bilang terima kasih dan menggombaliku! Hey, tunggu aku, Sasori-kun!" Kicau Sakura dengan wajah kelelahan. Nafasnya tersengal dengan keringat yang membasahi seragam putihnya.

Sasuke yang sejak tadi bersembunyi di balik tikungan mendecih kecil saat melihat Sakura berlari mengejar Sasori. Sakura hanya miliknya. Dan ia akan segera mendapatkan Sakura-nya kembali. Apapun caranya, tidak peduli itu curang atau tidak. Dengan langkah angkuhnya, ia berjalan di belakang Sakura. Terus melihat punggung gadis itu yang kian menjauh.

Sebentar lagi, ia pasti akan bisa merengkuh tubuh mungil itu untuk kedua kalinya.

"Sasori-kun, aku lelah~! Cepat ke sini dan gendong aku!" Ujarnya dengan manja, tidak peduli dengan suaranya yang cempreng dapat mengganggu kelas di sebelahnya.

Sasori berdecak kesal dan segera memutar tubuhnya. Bahunya sedikit menegang saat hazelnya bertabrakan dengan tajamnya onyx Sasuke yang berada di belakang Sakura. Tapi siapa yang peduli, hm? Dengan bermodalkan wajah masamnya, Sasori mengabaikan Sasuke dan akhirnya mendekat pada Sakura dan menggendong gadis itu di punggungnya. Jika ia tidak mematuhi gadis itu, kemungkinan besar Sakura akan ngambek atau lebih parahnya akan bertanya hal yang Sasori benci. Dan lagi, ini adalah kesempatan bagus untuk meberikan bukti bahwa Sakura hanya milik Sasori. Selamanya.

"Kamu berat banget, makan apa, sih?" Tanya Sasori dengan jahil, meski yang ia tanyakan ada benarnya juga. Lihat saja, ia bahkan tidak bisa berjalan dengan lurus karena beban Sakura yang tidak bisa dibilang ringan. Padahal tubuhnya kurus, tapi kenapa bisa begini?

Sakura memukuli pundak Sasori, "Jahat! Aku ini tidak berat, tahu!" Sangkalnya. Kemudian keduanya tertawa. Ah, indahnya cinta.

Di belakang keduanya, Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. Kenapa ia harus menyaksikan opera sabun, sih? Sangat menyebalkan. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku dan terus menatap Sasori dengan tajam.

Well, siapa yang akan menang? Sang Kalajengking Merah atau... Sang Elang? Semua bergantung pada Haruno Sakura.

.

.

.

.

Sasori mengerang kecil saat merasakan pegal di punggungnya. Sudah tiga jam ia duduk di depan sebuah komputer hanya demi menamatkan game yang akan mengantarkannya pada hadiah yang ingin ia berikan pada Sakura. Ah, membayangkan wajah Sakura membuat senyum kecil merekah di bibir tipisnya.

Sasori berpindah posisi, niatnya ingin mendapat tempat yang lebih nyaman, tapi... ugh, ternyata pinggangnya juga sama pegalnya. Jadilah ia semakin menderita. Tangan kanannya bergerak menyentuh smartphone yang tergeletak di samping keyboardnya. Gawat, ada satu email dari Sakura. Duh, dia lupa memeriksa benda itu lagi. Pasti Sakura akan marah padanya.

**Sasori-kun, pasti sedang main game, ya? Huh, tapi nggak apa-apa deh. Jangan lupa makan ya. Tidur juga jangan kemalaman. Aku sayang Sasori-kun. :)**

**From: Sakura-chan.**

Senyum kecil tertoreh di wajah Sasori. Rasa senang menjalari dadanya. Perasaannya saja atau memang Sakura sudah bisa menerimanya secara utuh dengan kebiasaan buruk bermain game onlinenya? Wah, ini kabar menggembirakan!

Tanpa sadar, Sasori berteriak kegirangan hingga membuat beberapa orang di sekitarnya menatapnya heran. Bodoh, Sasori lupa kalau sekarang ia bukan di rumahnya, tapi di warung internet yang ada di sebelah rumahnya. Malu, deh.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud berteriak. Maaf..." Ucap Sasori berkali-kali. Huh, gara-gara Sakura, nih! Gerutu Sasori dalam hati.

Ia kembali menatap komputernya dengan semangat. Jemarinya menekan tuts keyboard dengan lincah, menggerakan karakter yang ia gunakan untuk bertarung. Gerakan tangannya mulai menggila saat lawannya berusaha melukai karakternya. Jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan dan...

**KRING!** Suara bunyi yang menandakan sebuah pesan masuk terdengar dari komputer Sasori. Mengganggu saja. Padahal, Sasori sebentar lagi memenangkan pertarungan itu. Dengan malas, ia mengarahkan mousenya untuk meng-klik gambar amplop yang ada di sudut kanan atas.

Sebuah pesan terbuka.

**Hey, ayo tanding satu lawan satu denganku. Jika aku kalah, aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau mau. Tapi kalau kau yang kalah, serahkan Haruno Sakura padaku.**

**US**

Hazel itu melebar, seakan tidak percaya dengan tulisan yang ada di dalam kotak pesannya. Siapa pengirimnya? Ia mengscroll ke bawah pesan itu, namun tidak ada namanya. Ada, sih. Tapi cuma tertulis US. Tunggu, US? Sasori seperti mengenal huruf itu.

U dan S.

Uchiha... Sasuke?

Ah, tapi apa mungkin Sasuke serajin ini hingga ingin mengajaknya berduel? Apalagi, taruhannya adalah segalanya dan Sakura. Sasori menahan nafasnya. Kalau untuk Sakura, apa saja bisa jadi mungkin bagi Uchiha.

Sasori berpikir sejenak. Haruskah ia menerima tantangan ini? Mungkin, ia bisa membelikan sesuatu yang berharga untuk Sakura. Tapi... resikonya terlalu berbahaya. Bisa-bisa hubungannya jadi tumbal jika ia kalah.

**KRING!** Sebuah pesan kembali datang, membuat konsentrasi Sasori buyar seketika. Ia menatap monitor di depannya dengan kesal. Kali ini siapa lagi?

**Kau takut, eh? Cepat jawab tawaranku. Kau ingin membelikan sesuatu untuk Sakura, 'kan, orang miskin?**

Sasori menggeram kesal. Baiklah, ia akui ia adalah orang miskin. Tapi ia masih bisa bersekolah tanpa beasiswa. Bukankah itu sudah cukup untuk menunjukkan bahwa perekonomian keluarganya tidaklah seburuk yang orang kira? Dasar Uchiha sombong. Selalu bersikap layaknya penguasa tanpa pernah menghargai orang kecil. Sudahlah, yang terpenting adalah tawarannya. Kini Sasori dilema. Ingin memberi hadiah pada Sakura, tapi ia takut malah kehilangan Sakura.

Jemari Sasori mengetuk meja yang menjadi alas komputernya. Memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Keringat meluncur dari pelipisnya, menandakan ketegangan tengah melanda Sasori.

Dengan gemetar, Sasori mengetikkan sesuatu di keyboardnya. Debaran jantungnya menggila, takut dengan keputusan yang ia pilih. Semoga pilihannya tepat.

**Uchiha Sasuke, ya? Tidak kusangka Uchiha sepertimu ingin mendapatkan Sakura dengan cara selicik ini. Hm...sebegitu sukanya ya, pada Sakura? Tentang tawaranmu, aku...**

Belum sempat Sasori menyelesaikan ketikannya, semua menjadi gelap. Pemadaman listrik sepertinya sedang terjadi. Sasori menghela nafas, lega sekaligus kecewa. Lega karena tidak harus mempertaruhkan hubungannyannya, tapi kecewa karena tidak bisa memberikan hadiah untuk Sakura.

Getaran di smartphonenya membuat Sasori segera mengambilnya dan membuka sebuah email yang datang. Dari Sakura lagi, ternyata.

**Pemadaman listrik sedang terjadi. Hentikan permainanmu dan cepat pergi tidur. Kalau besok aku melihat matamu jadi mata panda, akan ku suruh kau menggendongku mengelilingi sekolah tujuh kali! Ingat itu, Sasori-kun! BUAHAHA!**

**From : Sakura-chan**

Sasori bergidik ngeri. Membayangkan dirinya harus menahan beban Sakura di punggungnya dan mengelilingi sekolah sebanyak tujuh kali sama saja merasakan neraka dunia. Baiklah, untuk kali pertama, Sasori menuruti perintah Sakura. Lagipula, tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan di tempat ini selama pemadaman berlangsung.

"Paman, Sasori hutang dulu ya! Besok Sasori bayar!" Dan lelaki itu langsung kabur sebelum pemilik warung internet itu mendampratnya.

Di kediaman Uchiha yang megah, Sasuke tetap terfokus pada laptopnya. Dikarenakan keluarga Uchiha memiliki pembangkit listrik dengan solar, ia tak harus merasakan kegelapan hanya karena pemadaman bergilir. Ia mendecih kecil. Sasuke berpikir bahwa Sasori adalah orang yang pengecut karena lelaki itu segera offline setelah Sasuke mengirimi pesan kedua. Yah...salahkan pembangkit listrik di rumah Sasuke yang membuat sang pemiliknya tidak sadar dengan keadaan di luar.

"Jika tidak bisa bertarung di game, maka aku akan buat kita bertarung di dunia nyata, Akasuna no Sasori."

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Semuanya, apakah cerita ini semakin ngawur? Awalnya, Hani cuma mau bikin fic ini TwoShot, namun karena adanya permintaan tambahan SasuSaku, kayaknya fic ini akan panjang.**

**Wah, melenceng dari tema, ya? Maaf ya.**

**Oh iya, Hani mau curhat. Hani bikin fic ini dua jam nonstop loh. Padahal biasanya Hani selalu males fokus ama suatu hal. Bahkan, biasanya baru sepuluh menit pun Hani langsung berhenti. Rekor, ya? Nyehaha.. (?)**

**Hani mau bales review dulu deh. **

**Mako-chan : boleh kok, Mako-chan! O3O Sasuke ada kok. O3O awalnya gak mau masukin dia, tapi kayaknya banyak yang mau ada SasuSaku nyelip, jadi ditambahin deh hehehe O3O Arigatou udah baca dan review, Mako-chan! O3O /peluk/**

**Secret : aduh, Hani jadi seneng kalo Secret-san(?) suka O3O ...iya deh nanti Hani bikin Sasori 'sedikit' lebih macho. /dibunuh/ O3O Permintaan diterima! SasuSaku siap dikirim! (?) /apa Arigatou udah baca dan review, Secret-san! O3O**

**Natsukiamon : Aduh, Hani seneng kalo Natsukiamon-san suka! O3O Arigatou udah baca dan review! O3O /bow/**

**Guest : iya deh, nanti Hani bikin dia macho. O3O Arigatou udah baca dan review Guest-san(?) O3O**

**Dee-chaan : ...Hani gak tau ini kilat atau enggak, soalnya Hani juga ngejar fic yang lain Q3Q Tapi, arigatou udah baca dan review ya. O3O**

**Guest-chan(?) : HUWAH! Hani dipanggil senpai huwaaaaa Q3Q /terharu/ ...ini termasuk kilat kan? Q3Q arigatou udah baca dan review ya, Guest-chan! O3O**

**Dan untuk .1 dan Rosachi-hime udah Hani bales di PM ya. O3O**

**Pertamanya Hani gak mau balesin review, tapi kayaknya gak asik ya kalo gak dibalesin. O3O Terima kasih banyak ya untuk kalian semua yang sudah baca fic amburadul ini. :') dan terima kasih sekali untuk kalian yang berkenan mereview. O3O **

**HONTOU NI ARIGATOU!**

**Regard,**

**Iwahashi Hani. O3O**


	3. Chapter 3

Lelaki bernama lengkap Akasuna no Sasori itu duduk di kursinya dalam diam. Hazel teduhnya menerawang, menatap kosong papan tulis bersih yang ada di bagian depan kelasnya. Tangan kanannya bergerak, menopang dagunya dengan bertumpukan meja. Otaknya kini berputar, mengingat tawaran Sasuke kemarin malam.

Sasori mendesah kecil. Coba saja kemarin tidak ada pemadaman listrik, pasti ia tidak akan kepikiran begini. Sosok yang sejak tadi ada di pikirannya tiba-tiba muncul, berjalan dengan kedua tangan yang ia masukkan ke saku celana panjangnya.

Kedua alis Sasori bertaut. Perasaan saja atau memang Sasuke menatap penuh harap pada kursi Sakura yang masih kosong. Sejurus kemudian, tatapan tajam Sasuke menusuknya. Hell yeah, hanya berani menggertak? Sasori tidak akan takut, tuh.

Lambat laun, Sasuke berjalan menuju Sasori. Tidak lupa dengan tatapan mengejek yang sering ia tujukan pada lelaki merah itu. Hey, Sasori sudah kebal dengan tatapan itu karena ia sering menerimanya dari banyak orang yang menganggapnya miskin. Jadi jangan harap Sasori akan terpengaruh olehmu, Sasuke.

"Selamat pagi," sapaan itu meluncur dari bibir tipis Sasuke.

Sasori tersenyum kecil, "Ada apa?"

Alis Sasuke bertaut. Sedikit heran dengan sikap Sasori yang berlaku seolah tidak ada apa-apa diantara mereka. "Ayo ... bertarung." desisnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

**Aku atau Game**

A Naruto FanFiction by Iwahashi Hani.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hazel itu tidak beralih dari punggung tegap milik Sasuke yang mulai menjauh. Tangan kanan Sasori terkepal, membuat buku-bukunya yang cukup panjang menancap di telapak tangannya hingga memutih. Perkataan Sasuke terus berputar di otaknya.

'Ayo ... bertarung.'

Bertarung, ya?

Sasori menjatuhkan dagunya di atas meja. Jika bertarung dengan teman-teman biasanya, sih, ia tidak akan menolak. Tapi ini, dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Bukannya takut kalah, tapi ia takut Sakura akan terlibat di dalamnya. Bagaimana pun juga, Sakura tidak boleh tahu tentang masalahnya dengan Sasuke.

"Sasori-kun~" suara lembut itu membuat Sasori mendongakkan kepalanya. Senyum kecil tertoreh di bibir lelaki itu untuk menyambut kekasihnya yang baru memasuki kelas. "Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa datang pagi," ejeknya. Sukses membuat Sasori merubah wajahnya menjadi masam.

Tangan mungil Sakura membelai lembut rambut Sasori, "Aku bercanda." lanjutnya. Ia duduk di kursi yang ada di depan Sasori. Kedua sudut bibir Sakura sedikit tertarik, menciptakan senyum yang sangat tipis. Hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya, mata milik Akasuna no Sasori yang merupakan kekasihnya tidak dihiasi oleh warna kehitaman. Ini kemajuan yang pesat.

Tanpa sadar, Sakura terkikik kecil.

Harusnya, setiap hari saja pemadaman listrik terjadi. Dengan begitu, pasti Sasori tidak akan begadang hanya karena game onlinenya. Perlahan, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk melihat Sasori. Dan dalam sekejap, senyum di bibir Sakura lenyap.

Manik hijau anggurnya terpaku pada wajah manis Sasori. Ada perasaaan takut di sana. Padahal, selama ini Sasori paling anti dengan perasaan itu. Sakura mengangkat kedua bahunya, berusaha mengabaikan keanehan sikap Sasori. Toh, nanti juga lelaki itu akan kembali seperti biasanya. Semoga saja.

Sakura menghela nafas dan memutar tubuhnya agar membelakangi Sasori. Jemari lentiknya merogoh bagian depan tasnya, mencari smartphone merah maroonnya. Di saat seperti ini, lebih baik membuka jejaring sosial. Setelah itu, Sakura larut dalam dunianya sendiri.

Kedua mata teduh itu terpejam, seolah bersyukur karena gadis di hadapannya tidak lagi memperhatikannya. Sasori membuka matanya. Nafasnya tercekat. Tatapan tajam khas Uchiha itu terus tertuju padanya. Dan dengan gerakan lambat, bibir tipis milik Sasuke bergerak.

'Temui aku sepulang sekolah.'

Sasori membuang wajahnya, tidak mengindahkan Sasuke. Ya ... meski ia tidak mengabaikan kehadiran saingannya itu seutuhnya. Buktinya, sekarang Sasori dilanda gundah gulana. Haruskah ia mengikuti ajakan Sasuke? Pandangannya kini beralih pada punggung mungil di hadapannya, Haruno Sakura. Sasori terdiam sejenak, memikirkan jalan keluar untuk masalah ini. Baiklah, ia akan melakukannya tanpa diketahui Sakura.

"Aku pasti menang..."

Mendengar suara bernada rendah yang lebih tepat disebut bisikan dari Sasori, membuat Sakura menolehkan kepalanya. "Bicara sesuatu, Sasori-kun?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah khawatir. Sungguh, ia berani bertaruh kalau bisikan lirih yang menyapa gendang telinganya adalah milik Sasori.

Dengan panik, Sasori mengibaskan kedua telapak tangannya. "Tidak, Sakura-chan pasti salah dengar." sangkalnya. Huh, hampir saja ketahuan. Lain kali, ia harus berhati-hati karena pendengaran Sakura yang tajam.

Mendengar jawaban Sasori, akhirnya Sakura kembali terfokus pada smartphonenya. Sesekali, ia melirik pada Sasori. Sesuatu yang aneh pasti telah terjadi. Setelah kesekian kalinya Sakura melirik Sasori, akhirnya ia melihat refleksi seseorang di mata Sasori. Dengan kata lain, Sasori sedang melihat hasil refleksi yang tercetak di mata hazelnya. Tangan kanan Sakura terkepal. Sosok di mata itu ... Uchiha Sasuke. Ugh, lagi-lagi Si Uchiha itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tangan mungil milik Sakura bergerak dengan telaten memasukkan buku yang sejak tadi tergeletak di atas mejanya. Sisa satu buku lagi yang harus ia masukkan, tiba-tiba Sasori berjalan melewatinya.

Mata gadis itu tidak lepas dari punggung tegap berbalut gakuran milik Sasori, melihatnya tanpa berkedip. Dahi Sakura berkerut. Biasanya, Sasori akan menyapanya jika melewatinya. Tapi sekarang ... Sasori bahkan tidak menoleh padanya sedikit pun. "Sasori-kun!" panggilnya, membuat Sasori mau tidak mau menoleh dengan wajah panik.

"Ada apa, Sakura-chan?" tanya Sasori. Nampaknya, ia tidak menyadari tatapan khawatir yang Sakura tujukan padanya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, "Hati-hati di jalan, Sasori-kun," ucapnya. Senyum terpaksa kini terulas di bibir merah mudanya. Ah, tersenyum seperti ini rasanya sangat tidak nyaman.

Wajah panik Sasori perlahan terganti dengan wajah yang tersenyum sumringah. "Tentu saja, Sakura-chan. Kau juga harus hati-hati." dan setelahnya, Sasori berlari meninggalkan Sakura yang masih menggenggam buku terakhirnya.

Tangan kanan Sakura terangkat, menyentuh bibir bawahnya, kebiasaan Sakura saat merasa khawatir. Perasaannya tidak enak. Seperti pertanda sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Tapi ... apa yang akan terjadi?

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, membuang firasat buruknya. Ia harus percaya pada Sasori. Kedua sudut bibirnya berkedut, menciptakan senyuman lebar. Sasori pasti akan baik-baik saja. Dengan gerakan yang cepat, ia memasukkan buku terakhirnya ke dalam tas.

Setelah memakai tas selempangnya, ia berlari menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sudah lengang. Tujuan selanjutnya, rumah.

Sasori menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik dinding koridor. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding setelah melihat Sakura berlari menuju gerbang sekolah. Dengan begini, ia bisa bertemu Sasuke sekarang.

Derap langkah kaki Sasori terdengar nyaring saat ia menaiki anak tangga yang akan mengantarkannya pada atap sekolah. Tangan kanannya bergerak, mendorong pintu besi yang menjadi penghalang antara dirinya dan udara bebas di hadapannya.

**KREK!** Dalam sekali hentakan, besi berkarat itu sudah menyingkir dan memberikan jalan untuk Sasori. Disempatkannya menarik nafas sebelum melangkahkan kaki lebih jauh.

"Kukira kau tidak akan datang, Akasuna no Sasori..." desisan yang hampir tersamarkan oleh hembusan angin itu menyapa telinga Sasori.

Sasori tersenyum miring. Ternyata tebakannya kalau Sasuke ada di sini tidak meleset. Kedua kaki jenjangnya mengantarkannya lebih dekat pada sosok pangeran sekolah yang berdiri di tengah tempat ini.** SREK!** Ia menghentikan langkahnya saat jarak antara dirinya dan Sasuke tersisa lima meter.

"Begitukah?" tanya Sasori, "Kalau begitu, perkiraanmu salah, Uchiha Sasuke." Lanjutnya.

Senyum menyeramkan di wajah Sasuke kini semakin melebar, "Hn," jawabnya. Entah apa maksudnya. Mungkinkah ia mengatakan bahwa ia setuju dengan perkataan Sasori kalau ia salah berasumsi? Siapa yang tahu.

Keduanya terdiam, masih memasang senyum yang sama mengerikannya.

"Aku bosan. Biar aku yang memulainya," ucap Sasuke dan segera berlari menerjang Sasori. Tangan kanannya mengepal, siap memberikan hadiah untuk Sasori karena sudah memenuhi undangannya.

Sasori membuang nafas dan **BUK! **tangan kirinya berhasil menahan kepalan tangan Sasuke yang hampir mengenai perutnya. "Jangan berpikir pukulanmu itu bisa membuatku kalah, Sasuke..." desisnya. Sasori menggerakkan tangan kanannya yang bebas** BRUKK! **pukulan bertenaga itu sukses mengenai pipi mulus Sasuke. Tidak lupa sebuah tendangan mendarat di perut lelaki Uchiha itu.

Tubuh Sasuke melayang beberapa meter hingga akhirnya terjatuh. Ia mendesis kecil saat rasa sakit menghujani pipi dan perutnya. Ugh, bahkan Fugaku yang merupakan ayahnya saja belum pernah memukulnya seperti ini. Tapi Sasori dengan seenak jidatnya membuat Sasuke terjatuh hingga terluka begini.

Sasori berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Senyum kemenangan kini terpatri di wajahnya. Bukankah membuat seorang Uchiha terjatuh itu adalah perbuatan yang hebat, eh? Lelaki itu membungkuk, menarik bagian atas gakuran Sasuke hingga tubuh Sasuke sedikit terangkat.

**BRUK!** Lagi, Sasori menghantamkan kepalan tangannya pada pipi Sasuke, menambah jejak kebiruan di paras lelaki tampan itu.

Sasori kembali mengepalkan tangannya, siap melayangkan sebuah hantaman lagi pada wajah Sasuke jika saja sebuah tangan pucat tidak menahannya. Benar-benar Uchiha. Disaat seperti ini masih saja bisa melawan. **BUGH!** Pukulan yang terasa kuat itu bersarang di rahang Sasori.

Hazel itu menatap tidak percaya pada Sasuke. Wajahnya sudah berantakan masih saja ingin melawan. Baiklah, Sasori sudah tidak tega memukul wajah Sasuke. Sudah nafasnya tersengal, wajahnya membiru seperti itu, pun sudut bibirnya kini sobek. Bisa-bisa ia dikeroyoki fans Sasuke jika bertindak lebih jauh.

Tangan kiri Sasori yang sejak tadi menahan beban Sasuke kini terlepas, membuat Bungsu Uchiha itu jatuh ke tanah. Sasuke meringis kecil saat kepalanya terantuk peluran yang menjadi alasnya.

"Kurasa semua sudah selesai," kata Sasori, hendak meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berusaha duduk. Sungguh, ia tidak menyangka dapat mengalahkan seorang Uchiha dalam waktu sesingkat ini. Hanya dengan beberapa pukulan, pula.

"Tunggu," suara dingin itu membuat langkah Sasori terhenti, "S-semua ini belum selesai." Sasori memutar tubuhnya dan kini ia melihat Sasuke sudah berdiri meski tampak kepayahan. Hell yeah, kalau begini sudah dipastikan bahwa Sasori pemenangnya.

Sasuke merogoh sakunya, mencari benda yang tadi sudah ia siapkan. Mata Sasori menyipit, berusaha melihat benda apa yang Sasuke cari. Lelaki bersurai merah itu melangkah mundur saat tangan kanan Sasuke mengeluarkan benda berkilat dari dalam sakunya. Pisau lipat.

Seringai di wajah Sasuke kembali melebar. Dengan mengacungkan benda tajam itu, ia melangkah mendekati Sasori. "Sasori," panggilnya, "Jika kau mau menyerahkan Sakura padaku, maka kau bisa kumaafkan. Bagaimana?"

Kedua tangan Sasori terkepal. Pilihan macam apa itu? Mana sudi ia memberikan Sakura pada lelaki yang dulu pernah menyia-nyiakan gadis cantik itu.

"Tidak akan."

Sasuke berdecak kecil, sedikit kesal dengan sikap sombong Sasori. Mungkin dia kira Sasuke main-main, eh? "Baiklah, kalau itu maumu," dan setelah itu, Sasuke kembali menerjang Sasori, "Ucapkan selamat tinggal, Akasuna no Sasori!" teriaknya.

Sasori menggigit bibir bawahnya. Uchiha gila itu sudah semakin dekat. Matanya terpejam, mencoba menghirup udara yang malah terasa sesak disaat seperti ini. Saatnya menggunakan insting.

Satu detik. Masih tersisa jarak di antara keduanya.

Tiga detik. Jarak itu kian menipis.

Lima detik. **HAP! **tangan kanan Sasori berhasil menggapai pisau Sasuke dan menahannya agar tidak dapat menyentuh tubuhnya. Namun sialnya, mata pisau itu terjebak di sela jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Semakin kuat Sasuke mendorong pisau itu, semakin dalam pula luka di antara sela jari Sasori. Ugh, ini sama saja berbahaya.

Keringat dingin mengucur di wajah putih Sasori, seakan membuktikan si pemilik wajah tengah merasakan sakit yang berkepanjangan di daerah tangannya. "A-aku tidak akan kalah darimu, Sasuke!" ujarnya meski suaranya terdengar bergetar.

Sasuke semakin menekan pisau di tangannya, berusaha membuat benda itu dapat melukai, atau setidaknya, menggores wajah Sasori. "Menyerah saja dan serahkan Sakura padaku!" ujarnya.

Hazel Sasori bergerak, melihat keadaan sekitarnya. Ugh, tidak ada satu pun benda yang dapat dipakai untuk melawan Sasuke. Sepertinya ia akan mati sekarang. Tuhan, jika aku mati demi Sakura, aku rela. Batinnya merana.

"Sasori-kun!" Sasori memejamkan matanya saat suara jernih yang ia kenali sebagai suara Sakura mulai terputar di otaknya. Astaga, apa ini halusinasi karena ia akan mati? Kalau begitu, ia harap suara itu bisa terdengar sekali lagi. "Sasuke, hentikan!" eh? Kenapa suara Sakura semakin keras?

Sasori menolehkan kepalanya pada sumber suara dan GOTCHA! Sakura sedang berdiri di sana dengan wajah panik. Mungkin karena melihat darah yang mengalir dari luka Sasori.

"Argh!" Sasori menggeram saat mata pisau itu semakin kuat menekan tangannya. "Gi-gila! Kau mau benar-benar membunuhku, Uchiha sinting?"

"Sasuke, hantikan!" teriakan Sakura semakin menjadi kala emeraldnya mendapati tangan Sasori semakin parah.

Tanpa menghiraukan teriakan Sakura dan perkataan Sasori, Sasuke malah semakin fokus dalam usahanya melukai Sasori. Masa bodoh nanti Si Merah itu akan mati atau apa. Siapa suruh merebut Sakura-nya, huh?

"Aku membencimu, Uchiha Sasuke!"

Selang beberapa detik, pisau di tangan Sasuke terjatuh. Lelaki Uchiha itu menolehkan kepalanya pada Sakura, manik kelamnya melembut dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

Sasori menutupi lukanya dengan erat, berharap luka itu dapat segera tertutup dan tidak lagi mengeluarkan darah. Sesekali matanya beralih dari Sasuke ke Sakura dan kembali berulang-ulang.

"Ayo, Sasori-kun." Sakura menarik lengan Sasori, menarik lelaki itu agar menjauhi Sasuke.

Iris kecokelatan itu tetap terpaku pada Sasuke yang menatapnya tajam. Sudahlah, biarkan saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasori memandangi tangannya yang kini sudah terbalut perban. Sepertinya untuk sementara waktu, ia tidak bisa menggunakan tangan kanannya. Huh, pasti menyebalkan.

"Tanganmu terluka cukup parah tadi, syukurlah aku tidak datang terlambat, ya?" Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sasori.

Senyum canggung mengembang di bibir Sasori, meng-iya-kan perkataan Sakura. "Ah," pekiknya, "Bagaimana Sakura-chan tahu kalau aku di sana?" Sasori menyentuh lukanya pelan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura. Seingatnya, Sakura tadi sudah pulang. Bahkan, ia melihatnya dengan mata dan kepalanya sendiri kalau gadis itu berlari melewati gerbang sekolah.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Sasori dengan tatapan aneh. Perlahan, wajahnya semakin mendekat pada wajah Sasori. Sasori memalingkan wajahnya dengan kikuk. Otaknya kini memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Ah, apa ia akan dicium? Astaga, sebenarnya siapa yang lelaki di sini?

"Firasatku buruk," gumam Sakura dan sukses membuat Sasori mengerjapkan matanya kebingungan. Sudah mengira akan dicium, ternyata tidak. Mengecewakan, eh? Manik hijau anggur Sakura melembut, "Dan ternyata firasatku itu benar. Tadi aku hampir menangis saat melihat darah di tanganmu, Sasori-kun. Aku ... takut kehilanganmu."

"Eh?" Sasori membulatkan matanya. Baru kali ini ia mendengar Sakura mengkhawatirkannya seperti ini. Wajar, sih. Tapi tetap saja rasanya menyenangkan.

Sakura tersenyum senang, "Lain kali, Sasori-kun harus lebih terbuka padaku," ucapnya, "Kalau tidak, aku akan menyuruhmu menggendongku mengelilingi sekolah sebanyak tujuh kali. Bagaimana?" ah, ancaman yang sama.

Bibir tipis Sasori mengerucut mendengar perkataan Sakura. "Nggak mau, kamu gendut, sih." Sasori menjulurkan lidahnya. Well, ini hanya candaan karena tubuh Sakura yang terbilang berat bagi Sasori.

Sebuah jitakan kecil mendarat di kepala Sasori, membuat si pemilik kepala merah itu meringis kecil. Padahal hanya dijitak seperti itu, tapi tetap sakit.

"Aku nggak gendut!" ujar Sakura.

Sasori tertawa kecil. Ingin sekali ia mengiyakan bahwa Sakura tidak gendut, tapi sedikit hatinya mengatakan bahwa ia harus menjaga gengsinya. Ya ... meski gengsinya tidak setinggi Uchiha, tentunya.

Uchiha, ya?

"Uhm ... Sakura-chan?" panggil Sasori. Baiklah, ia akui bahwa ia sangat tidak yakin untuk menanyakan hal ini. Tapi, ia butuh jawaban Sakura agar bisa tenang.

Sakura bergumam pelan.

Terdiam sejenak, akhirnya Sasori menarik nafasnya. "Kenapa Sakura-chan menolak Sasuke tadi?" tanya Sasori. Dalam hati ia harap-harap cemas. Semoga jawaban Sakura tidak membuatnya kecewa.

"Aku ... tidak bisa memaafkan kesalahannya," kata Sakura dan menerawang pada langit biru di atasnya, "Berselingkuh dengan Karin. Bahkan semua orang kecuali aku tahu hal itu. Huh, menyedihkan, ya?"

Sasori tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari perban yang membalut tangannya. Hatinya terasa tercubit. Dari perkataan Sakura, sepertinya gadis itu masih menyukai Sasuke meski hanya sedikit. Mungkin hanya karena kesalahan itulah Sakura tidak bisa menerima Sasuke kembali.

"Lagipula, aku sudah punya cinta sejatiku sekarang. Benar kan, Sasori-kun?"

Kepala Sasori segera terangkat. Apa ia salah dengar? Dengan cepat, kepalanya menoleh pada Sakura dan menatapnya dalam. Ada raut kepercayaan yang jelas terpancar dari wajah Sakura.

"Ci-cinta sejati, ya?" Sasori membeo, namun dalam suara yang rendah. Hey, ia tidak ingin dianggap bodoh karena mengulangi perkataan seorang gadis yang secara terang-terangan sedang meyakinkan Sasori bahwa ia adalah yang terbaik.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Sasori menganggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias. "Tentu saja," jawabnya dengan percaya diri.

Sakura terkikik kecil. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya karena Sasori menyetujui ucapannya. Sungguh diluar dugaan. Padahal ia kira Sasori akan berubah jadi anak autis seperti biasanya jika ia berkata sesuatu yang manis seperti tadi.

"Oh iya, karena luka di tanganmu itu cukup parah, sepertinya Sasori-kun tidak bisa bermain game online untuk beberapa hari ke depan."

**DUAR! **Petir menyambar ulu hati Sasori. Tidak bisa bermain game online? Hell no! Lebih baik Sasori tidak makan seminggu daripada libur bermain game online selama beberapa hari.

"Ka-kau bercanda kan, Sakura-chan?" Sasori menatap Sakura penuh harap. Ayolah, nona Haruno yang cantik, katakan bahwa kau hanya berbohong tadi.

"Aku tidak bercanda," ucap Sakura dengan tenang.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Well, Akasuna no Sasori benar-benar menjadi autis sekarang.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah menunggu kelanjutan dari fic ini. Tenang, konfliknya hanya sedikit, kok. Kemungkinan besar akan tamat di chapter lima. O3O**

**Special thanks to : Rosachi-hime, milkyways99, Mako-chan, .1, Yumi Murakami, Secret, Risuki Taka, Guest, Dee-chaan, Natsukiamon, Secret, Kumi Usagi, Akbar123**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 4

.

.

.

"Sasori ... dikeluarkan?"

.

.

"Ini semua ulahmu kan, Sasuke?"

.

.

"Kembali padaku dan Pecundang itu bisa kembali bersekolah di sini."

.

.

"Aku membencimu, Uchiha Sasuke!"

.

.

.

**Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah scroll sampai sini. Jika berkenan, silakan tinggalkan saran atau kritik di kotak review. Kalimat penyemangat juga boleh, kok. /apa O3O**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter depan! Sayounara!**

**Regard, **

**Iwahashi Hani O3O**


	4. Chapter 4

"Lagi pula, aku sudah punya cinta sejatiku sekarang. Benar kan, Sasori-kun?"

Kepala Sasori segera terangkat. Apa ia salah dengar? Dengan cepat, kepalanya menoleh pada Sakura dan menatapnya dalam. Ada raut kepercayaan yang jelas terpancar dari wajah Sakura.

"Ci-cinta sejati, ya?" Sasori membeo, namun dalam suara yang rendah. Hey, ia tidak ingin dianggap bodoh karena mengulangi perkataan seorang gadis yang secara terang-terangan sedang meyakinkan Sasori bahwa ia adalah yang terbaik.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Sasori menganggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias. "Tentu saja," jawabnya dengan percaya diri.

Sakura terkikik kecil. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya karena Sasori menyetujui ucapannya. Sungguh diluar dugaan. Padahal ia kira Sasori akan berubah jadi anak autis seperti biasanya jika ia berkata sesuatu yang manis seperti tadi.

"Oh iya, karena luka di tanganmu itu cukup parah, sepertinya Sasori-kun tidak bisa bermain game online untuk beberapa hari ke depan."

**DUAR! **Petir menyambar ulu hati Sasori. Tidak bisa bermain game online? Hell, no! Lebih baik Sasori tidak makan seminggu daripada libur bermain game online selama beberapa hari.

"Ka-kau bercanda kan, Sakura-chan?" Sasori menatap Sakura penuh harap. Ayolah, nona Haruno yang cantik, katakan bahwa kau hanya berbohong tadi.

"Aku tidak bercanda," ucap Sakura dengan tenang.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Well, Akasuna no Sasori benar-benar menjadi autis sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasori mendengus kesal kemudian menjatuhkan dagunya ke meja. Ugh, kemarin ia sama sekali tidak bermain game. Dan hasilnya, kedua tangannya terasa gatal. Sudah ia duga, lebih baik tidak makan seminggu daripada tidak main game sehari.

Tapi apa boleh buat? Jika calon dokter seperti Sakura mengatakan Sasori tidak boleh memakai tangannya untuk menekan tombol keyboardnya, maka ia akan menurut demi kesalamatannya. Ya ... meski itu bisa membuatnya mati kebosanan seperti sekarang.

"Sasori-kun!"

Bingo! Si Penyelamat telah datang. Harusnya Sasori tahu, Sakura tidak akan membiarkannya mati kebosanan. Senyum mengembang di bibir Sasori, menyambut sang kekasih dengan sepenuh hati.

"Sakura-chan!" pekik Sasori. Hazelnya menatap intens Sakura yang masih memegang lututnya, mengurangi rasa pegal pada kaki jenjangnya sekaligus mengatur napas.

Sakura segera berdiri tegak. "Sasori-kun dipanggil Kakashi-sensei," ucapnya. Kedua mata Sakura melirik sekitar sebelum ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Sasori, "Hati-hati, Sasori-kun. Kakashi-sensei sepertinya sedang banyak masalah."

Beberapa meter dari sana—tepatnya di ambang pintu kelas itu, Uchiha Sasuke mengembangkan senyum tipisnya. Semua akan segera berakhir dan Sakura akan kembali padanya.

.

.

.

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

**Aku atau Game**

A Naruto FanFiction by Iwahashi Hani

.

.

.

Sasori duduk di hadapan Kakashi dengan wajah kikuk. Pagi-pagi begini—bahkan bel belum berbunyi—tapi Wali Kelasnya itu sudah memanggilnya. Terlebih, wajah Kakashi terlihat kusut, sama seperti yang dikatakan Sakura.

Merasa tidak diindahkan oleh Kakashi, Sasori memilih untuk memperhatikan perban yang masih membalut tangannya. Ah, sayang sekali perban yang sekarang ia kenakan bukanlah perban yang Sakura pakaikan padanya. Salahkan sang Ibu yang cerewet menyuruh Sasori mengganti perbannya.

"Akasuna no Sasori," panggil Kakashi setelah sekian lama bungkam di kursinya.

Kepala berhiaskan surai merah itu terangkat, menatap Kakashi yang baru saja menyebut namanya. "Iya, Sensei?"

Tangan kanan milik Kakashi memijat pelan keningnya, sedikit bingung harus mengatakan apa pada Sasori. Ia menarik napas sedalam mungkin, "Kau dikeluarkan dari sekolah." Kakashi memejamkan matanya. Sungguh, ia tidak ingin Sasori—yang merupakan salah satu murid kesayangannya pergi, tapi keputusan Uchiha Sasuke si anak kepala yayasan tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Padahal, ia sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga agar Sasori bisa bertahan.

Mulut Sasori sedikit terbuka, tidak percaya dengan yang apa dikatakan sang Wali Kelas. Ia tidak salah apa-apa. Melanggar satu peraturan pun tidak. Bahkan, ia selalu bisa mendapatkan peringkat sepuluh besar. Dan tidak ada alasan sama sekali yang bisa membuatnya dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

Kakashi membuka mulutnya, hendak menjelaskan kenapa Sasori bisa dikeluarkan. Namun anak muridnya itu sudah beranjak dari kursinya dengan wajah tertunduk. Bukan sedih, ia hanya kecewa. Kecewa karena pihak sekolah yang seenaknya mengeluarkan dirinya.

"Terima kasih, Kakashi-sensei," desisnya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

Kakashi mengehela napas berat. Ia kehilangan salah satu aset sekolah ini hanya karena permintaan si Uchiha yang berkuasa itu. Setidaknya, Kakashi berdoa agar Sasori bisa mendapatkan sekolah baru yang lebih bagus dan tidak bersifat subyektif seperti di sini.

Keluar dari ruangan Kakashi, wajah Sasori kini berubah muram. Sudah tidak bisa bermain game, sekarang ia dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Mungkin inilah nasib menjadi orang miskin yang selalu tertindas.

Langkah kaki lelaki itu terseret, sedikit meratapi nasibnya di sela-sela perjalanannya menuju kelas yang mungkin akan jadi yang terakhir kalinya. Ingat, belum tentu Sasori bisa bersekolah lagi karena sekolah yang ada di sekitar sini adalah sekolah mahal. Bagaimana bisa orang tuanya membayar biaya yang besar? Untuk makan saja kadang sulit.

Sasori menundukkan kepalanya. Ini ... hari terakhirku bisa satu sekolah dengan Sakura. Muncul niatnya untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Sakura, namun—

"Sasori-kun!"

—gadis itu tiba-tiba datang.

Senyuman terpaksa kini melekat di wajah Sasori. Ayolah, ia harus mengatakan apa pada Sakura?

"Apa yang dikatakan Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Sakura. Ugh, Sasori sudah menduga kalau gadis cantik itu akan menanyakan itu. Tidak ada niat untuk menjawab, lelaki itu memilih untuk menundukkan wajahnya daripada menatap Sakura.

"Sasori ... kun?" panggil Sakura, berusaha membuat Sasori menjawab pertanyaannya. "Jangan membuatku takut, Sasori-kun." Sakura mengguncang pelan bahu lelaki itu.

"Aku dikeluarkan," gumam Sasori. Dengan senyum miris, ia melepaskan tangan Sakura dari bahunya. Setelahnya, ia kembali melangkah melewati Sakura yang masih terdiam di tempat.

Sasori ... dikeluarkan?

Kedua tangan Sakura terkepal. Hampir membuat darah mengucur dari telapak tangannya jika saja ia tidak menghentikan remasannya.

Masalah macam apa lagi kali ini?

Kepala bermahkotakan surai biru tua itu menyembul di balik tembok dengan senyum iblis di paras tampannya. Ternyata, menjadi Uchiha menyenangkan juga. Bisa bertindak sesuka hati tanpa harus memandang apa pun. Lagi pula, tidak akan ada yang berani menentang kekuasaan Uchiha.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya saat merasakan hawa keberadaan orang lain di belakangnya. Tangan kanannya kembali terkepal. "Uchiha ... Sasuke." Sakura mendesiskan nama itu hingga sang pemilik menunjukkan eksistensinya.

Lelaki itu berdiri dengan santai di sana, menatap Sakura seolah merendahkan gadis itu, tak lupa senyum angkuh di bibirnya. Well, ia merasa sangat agung karena bisa memisahkan pasangan sejoli yang dikatakan sehidup-semati itu.

Senyum itu. Seolah berkata bahwa Sasuke telah memenangkan segalanya. Sakura menatap tajam Sasuke. Sesuatu dalam dadanya bergejolak, berkata bahwa Sasuke adalah dalang di balik semua ini.

"Kau penyebab semua ini, kan?"

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya, berpose seolah ia adalah manusia polos yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang tuduhan yang dilontarkan Sakura padanya.

"Tch, brengsek! Aku membencimu," dan setelah itu, kedua kaki jenjang Sakura telah bergerak bergantian demi membuat jarak dari sang Uchiha. Dadanya bergemuruh, menahan amarah yang bergejolak di hatinya. Siapa yang terluka, siapa yang dikeluarkan. Gila.

Mendengar umpatan kasar itu, Sasuke hanya terkikik kecil. Tidak pernah terbersit di benaknya kalau Sakura akan berkata kasar seperti itu. Tidak ingatkah gadis itu saat dulu ia mengejar Sasuke sepanjang hari dan memohon agar Sasuke mencintainya?

Bukannya bersyukur dipilih oleh Sasuke, gadis itu malah balik membencinya. Kenapa? Salahkan sifat tidak pernah puas Uchiha yang mengalir dalam pembuluh darah Sasuke. Haruno Sakura saja tidak cukup, waktu itu. Hingga ia memilih Karin untuk selingannya.

Dan tahu apa yang terjadi berikutnya? Sakura menamparnya di depan umum dan langsung berlari meninggalkannya.

Sasuke mengangkat tangan kanannya, mengusap pelan pipi kirinya yang dulu sempat menjadi korban amukan Sakura. Masih panas. Tapi nyaman.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Haruno Sakura."

Hey, apakah Sasuke baru saja meniru kalimat yang pernah diucapkan Sasori? Siapa yang peduli.

.

.

.

Sakura berlari, mencari keberadaan Sasori di tengah kerumunan orang yang berjalan pulang. Sejauh matanya memandang, tidak ada satu pun warna merah darah yang menempel di kepala orang-orang. Padahal, biasanya Sakura dapat menemukan Sasori dengan mudah karena warna rambutnya yang mencolok-meski tidak bisa mengalahkan rambut Sakura yang terbilang sangat langka.

Kedua kakinya berhenti melangkah, sudah lelah menyusuri jalan yang akan menghubungkannya pada rumah Sasori. Meski berat hati, Sakura kembali berjalan menuju sekolah.

Bosan dengan keheningan, ia berdecak kesal. Sakura tidak menyangka kalau berjalan sendiri itu sangat menyebalkan. Bahkan, ia merindukan suara Sasori yang biasanya menghiasi perjalanan pulangnya.

Emeraldnya sedikit melebar saat melihat rambut putih—mungkin dapat dikategorikan perak dengan style melawan gaya tarik bumi sedang berjalan di depan sana. Itu Kakashi-sensei!

"Kakashi-sensei!" teriak Sakura. Masa bodoh dengan tatapan tidak suka yang tertuju padanya, yang jelas ia ingin Kakashi-sensei menjelaskan alasan Sasori dikeluarkan.

Dan syukurlah, Wali Kelasnya itu segera menoleh dan menyadari kehadiran Sakura. Lagi, gadis itu berlari agar bisa berhadapan dengan Kakashi.

Sakura membungkuk singkat, menghormati Kakashi. "Sensei, aku ingin bertanya tentang Sasori," ucap Sakura.

Helaan nafas terdengar dari mulut Kakashi. "Err ... kita cari tempat yang cocok untuk membicarakan ini dulu, Haruno-san," kata Kakashi. Ah, Sakura sampai lupa kalau sekarang ia dan Kakashi sedang berada di tengah keramaian. Sangat tidak cocok untuk membicarakan masalah ini.

Sakura mengangguk singkat dan mengekori Kakashi yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu. Jemari tangannya tidak henti meremas rok pendeknya, merangkai kata-kata yang cocok untuk membahas Sasori. Ia tidak boleh terlihat tidak sopan, tidak boleh pula terlalu bertele-tele. Menyebalkan. Disaat seperti ini, otaknya sama sekali tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

"Kita bicara di sini saja, Haruno-san." Kakashi menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat sebuah taman di samping jalan raya. Syukurlah, di sana tidak ada anak-anak. Mungkin karena sekarang sedang mendung dan anak kecil tidak diperbolehkan keluar oleh orang tua mereka.

Sakura mengangguk pelan. Manik hijaunya mengikuti langkah Kakashi yang sedang berjalan menuju ayunan di bawah pohon besar. Kedua kaki Sakura bergerak bergantian, membuatnya hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari Kakashi.

"Jadi, Kakashi-sensei—"

"Akasuna-san dikeluarkan karena perintah Uchiha-san tanpa alasan yang jelas." Kakashi memotong perkataan Sakura sembari memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak ingin lihat reaksi Sakura sekarang. Cukup. Ia sudah cukup merasa tidak berguna karena tidak bisa mempertahankan Sasori di sekolah. Jangan buat ia merasa lebih bersalah karena Sakura menangis.

Sakura tersenyum miris. "Dugaanku benar, ternyata," ucapnya. Uchiha, Uchiha, Uchiha. Sampai kapan nama itu akan mengganggu hidupnya? Dasar keluarga sialan.

Kelopak mata pria itu terbuka, memandang lurus Sakura yang kini menundukkan kepalanya. Ayolah, kenapa ia harus menghadapi hal seperti ini, sih? Iya, Kakashi sadar ia lemah karena tidak bisa mempertahankan muridnya. Tapi tolong, jangan menangis di hadapannya.

"Terima kasih, Kakashi-sensei."

Sakura membungkukkan badannya sebelum berlari meninggalkan Kakashi. Mata onyx milik Kakashi terus memperhatikan punggung mungil itu. Senyum tipis terulas. Perasaan saja atau memang ada aura penyelamat dalam diri gadis itu?

Kakashi berharap itu benar adanya.

"Kakashi-sensei," bahu Kakashi menegang. Suara ini ... milik Uchiha Sasuke, "sudah kubilang untuk merahasiakan ini, bukan?"

Anggukan kepala Kakashi jawabannya. Ia tidak berani menjawab. Hawa di sini terlalu mencekam untuk membela dirinya sendiri. Bisa-bisa terjadi hal—

"Kau dipecat, Kakashi-sensei."

—yang menyebalkan.

.

.

.

.

Langkah kaki itu terdengar pelan, bahkan mungkin hanya berupa seretan kaki. Tidak ada semangat. Lagi pula, sejak mendengar kabar bahwa Sasori dikeluarkan, Sakura juga sudah kehilangan semangatnya.

Sakura mendongak. Menerawang pada lautan awan di atasnya. Sasori. Nama itu berputar di otaknya. Menghantuinya seolah pemilik nama itu adalah candu dalam hidupnya yang bisa membuat Sakura mati jika tidak menemukannya dalam jangka waktu dekat.

Hembusan napas lelah keluar dari sela bibirnya. Ia lelah. Bahkan asanya hampir hilang setelah tahu Sasori belum pulang ke rumahnya tadi. Salahkan rasa ingin tahunya yang membuat Sakura begitu keras kepala ingin bertemu dengan Sasori hingga nekad datang ke rumah kecil milik keluarga Akasuna.

"Sakura-chan,"

Ah, karena ia terlalu merindukan Sasori, sekarang suara lelaki itu malah berdengung di telinganya. Nyaman. Suara itu seperti hembusan angin musim semi yang menenangkan. Sakura memejamkan matanya, menikmati suara yang sejak tadi ia rindukan.

"Sakura-chan?"

Alis Sakura bertaut. Nada suara itu berubah. Seperti khawatir. Rasanya seperti nyata.

"Sakura-chan, buka matamu."

Eh? Sejak kapan Sasori dalam khayalannya tahu kalau ia sedang memejamkan mata?—**DOENG!**—Sakura membuka matanya dan mendapati Sasori berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah khawatir.

"SADAKO!"

Jitakan kecil mendarat pada kepala Sakura-**TUK!**-membuat gadis itu mendesis kesakitan.

"Aku Sasori, bukan Sadako." Sasori mendengus kesal. Hey, dirinya amatlah tampan. Sangat tidak mungkin kalau ia disebut Sadako oleh Sakura. Lagipula, Sadako adalah seorang wanita.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, isyarat bahwa ia meminta maaf. Lagi pula, ia tidak sepenuhnya salah. Salahkan juga kehadiran Sasori yang secara tiba-tiba sudah ada di depannya.

"Kamu mencariku ya, Sakura-chan?" kepala Sakura terangkat saat mendengar pertanyaan Sasori.

"Ih, pengen banget dicari, ya?" kata Sakura dengan satu alis yang terangkat, sedikit mengejek Sasori. Well, Sakura memang mempunyai gengsi setinggi gunung. Kenapa bukan setinggi langit? Karena gengsi setinggi langit hanya dimiliki oleh keluarga Uchiha sialan.

Sasori menatap malas gadisnya itu. "Ya sudah kalau kamu nggak mencariku. Aku pergi saja. Sampai jumpa." Sasori berjalan satu langkah, hendak meninggalkan Sakura.

"Berhenti," langkah kaki Sasori terhenti karena suara yang terdengar bergetar itu, "Memangnya aku harus bilang kalau aku mencarimu, ya?" alis lelaki itu bertaut saat melihat Sakura kembali menunduk. Gadis itu kenapa? Bukankah Sasori tidak melakukan apa pun?

"Kamu bilang apa, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sasori dengan emerald yang kini sudah tergenangi air mata. Kedua tangan Sakura bergerak, menarik kerah gakuran Sasori agar lelaki itu mendekat padanya.

Keringat dingin meluncur dari pelipis Sasori. Baiklah, ia akui kalau Sakura terlihat sedikit menyeramkan hingga membuat bulu romanya berdiri.

"Aku mencarimu, Sasori-kun."

Eh? Sasori tersenyum kecil saat suara serak Sakura menyapa telinganya. "Dasar, membuatku takut saja," ejeknya. Ia mengarahkan tangan kanannya untuk mengusap surai merah muda Sakura.

Sakura melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari gakuran Sasori. Dengan kasar ia menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya. Ugh, Sakura merasa seperti orang bodoh. Harusnya ia tidak menangis seperti ini.

Jeda beberapa saat.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Sakura.

"Apanya?"

Sakura mendengus kecil, "Sekolahmu. Kamu nggak akan putus sekolah, bukan?"

Lelaki di depannya menghela napas, kemudian memutar tubuhnya untuk membelakangi Sakura hingga gadis itu membulatkan matanya. Baiklah, ia takut Sasori benar-benar putus sekolah sekarang.

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Sasori dan membuat senyum Sakura mengembang, "tapi aku akan sekolah di kampung halamanku, Suna."

Tangan kanan Sakura segera menyentuh bahu Sasori, menarik tubuh lelaki itu agar kembali menatapnya. "Bohong, kan?" tanya Sakura. Emeraldnya menatap lurus hazel Sasori, seakan mencari kebohongan di dalamnya.

Kepala berhiaskan surai merah darah itu menggeleng pelan. Pun mata cokelatnya terus tenggelam dalam tatapan Sakura. Awalnya, ia juga tidak percaya dengan ide yang melintas di otaknya ini. Tapi, jika Sasori tidak melakukannya, ia terancam tidak bisa sekolah lagi. Bagaimana bisa ia membiayai Sakura kelak jika Sakura menjadi istrinya kalau ia tidak sekolah?

"Sasori-kun jahat." Sakura berlari, meninggalkan Sasori yang masih berdiri di posisinya.

Hazel itu terpejam, menahan air mata yang hampir menetes. Sakura, bukan kau saja yang sedih di sini. Harusnya kau tahu itu.

Seiring dengan tarikan napasnya, Sasori melangkahkan kaki untuk pulang, lebih tepatnya pulang ke warnet dekat rumahnya. Disaat seperti ini, hanya bermain game online lah caranya ia bisa terbebas dari rasa frustasinya. Masa bodoh dengan luka di tangannya.

Didorongnya pintu itu agar memberinya jalan untuk memasuki rumah berisikan puluhan komputer. Baru saja ia masuk, seorang pria paruh baya mendatanginya.

"Kau belum pulang ke rumah? Ibumu mencarimu, tahu." Sasori tersenyum tipis mendengar penuturan paman itu. Ya ... pria itu bisa dikatakan sebagai ayah kedua baginya. Meski terkadang ia didamprat oleh paman itu karena tidak mau membayar setelah menggunakan komputer, tapi beliau tetaplah pria terbaik kedua yang ia kenal.

"Nanti aku akan pulang, sekarang aku mau menamatkan game yang sudah menungguku selama seharian, paman!" ujar Sasori, berusaha agar tidak terlihat menyedihkan.

Dengan gelengan kepala, pria itu hanya bisa melihat Sasori yang berjalan menuju salah satu komputernya. Namun kemudian, ia tersenyum tipis. Anak lelaki itu sangat mirip dirinya saat masih muda. Penggila game dan sedikit nakal. Ah, tipikal anak lelaki sekali.

Sasori menggerakkan jemarinya di atas keyboard, berusaha mengalahkan lawan-lawannya. Di tengah permainannya, Sasori meringis kecil. Tangan kirinya terasa nyeri. Mungkin karena terlalu banyak digunakan. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia mengabaikan rasa sakit itu dan kembali terfokus pada monitor di depannya.

Ia harus menamatkan game ini secepatnya. Ya, harus. Karena besok, ia akan segera pindah ke kampung halamannya untuk bersekolah di tempat yang minim teknologi. Dan itu artinya, impiannya menjadi penakluk game nomor satu di dunia bisa kandas di tengah jalan.

Sebuah getaran di saku celana panjangnya membuat Sasori menghentikan permainannya lagi.

**From : Sakura-chan**

**Aku minta maaf tadi langsung pergi. :D Eh, kamu main game online lagi, ya? Jangan salahkan aku kalau tanganmu sakit lagi. Oh iya, jadi kamu pilih aku atau game? :/**

Dan setelah membacanya, Sasori menarik sudut bibirnya. Ah, dasar Sakura.

**To : Sakura-chan**

**Iya aku maafin, dasar cerewet! :p Aku pilih game aja, ah. Ngapain milih kamu? Wek! :p**

.

.

.

.

Sakura menopang dagunya sambil memperhatikan kursi yang biasanya diduduki oleh Sasori. Kursi itu kosong. Pasti Sasori sudah pergi meninggalkan Konoha.

"Sakura-chan~" Sakura menolehkan kepalanya, berharap kalau yang memanggilnya adalah Sasori karena namanya ditambahi suffiks chan. Namun dalam sekejap, senyuman itu hilang.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Lelaki sialan itulah yang memanggilnya.

"Ke mana Si Merah itu? Apa dia takut denganku, hn?" tanya Sasuke, sedikit menyulut amarah Sakura. Ia berjalan mendekati gadis itu, lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Berpose angkuh.

Sakura mendecih kecil. "Jangan pura-pura nggak tahu," sahutnya, "Sasori dikeluarkan karenamu, kan? Uchiha sialan."

Tawa renyah Sasuke terdengar, membuat Sakura menyipitkan matanya, menatap bungu Uchiha itu dengan tajam.

"Kasar sekali perkataanmu. Pasti Sasori yang mengajarimu, ya?"

Sakura berdiri dan menarik kerah gakuran Sasuke, mendekatkan wajah lelaki itu padanya. "Jangan pernah berkata hal buruk tentang Sasori-kun, Uchiha sialan." Sakura menghempaskan Sasuke hingga lelaki itu jatuh terduduk.

Setelahnya, gadis itu berjalan meninggalkan kelas. Liquid asin mulai menetes dari kelopak matanya. 'Sasori, kamu nggak benar-benar pergi, kan?' Sakura menghapus air matanya dengan kasar.

Sementara itu, Sasori berjalan memasuki stasiun seorang diri. Ya ... ia memang melarang orang tuanya untuk ikut bersamanya. Mulai sekarang, ia berketad untuk bisa menjadi siswa yang mandiri dan pintar. Tidak hanya itu, ia akan jadi yang nomor satu, bukan lagi hanya sepuluh besar.

Pengumuman bahwa kereta menuju Suna telah berkumandang. Sasori menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Hari ini, ia akan meninggalkan Konoha berbekalkan beberapa pakaian, buku, dan sebuah laptop yang diharapkan bisa menepis rasa jenuhnya.

"Sakura-chan, selamat tinggal..." desisnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued!**

**Hai! Gimana chapter kali ini? Apakah semakin ngawur? Hani harap enggak, ya.**

**Besok adalah final chapter, lho. Setelah fic ini selesai, Hani udah punya dua ide fic dengan pair SasoSakuSasu atau pun SasuSakuSasu yang siap untuk digarap. Sebenernya Hani udah gatel banget pengen buat fic baru, tapi Hani sadar kalau Hani punya tanggung jawab untuk tamatin fic ini terlebih dahulu biar nggak discontinued tengah jalan.**

**Terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca fic ini. O3O**

**Maaf Hani nggak bisa sebut namanya satu-satu karena males. O3O *dibunuh***

**Regard,**

**Iwahashi Hani O3O**


	5. Chapter 5

Mata yang biasanya memicing tajam itu kini menatap sendu satu-satunya kursi kosong di kelasnya. Kursi yang biasa diduduki oleh perempuan bernama Haruno Sakura. Tiga hari sudah kursi tersebut tidak ditempati lantaran pemiliknya tak menampakan eksistensinya di sekolah. Dan itu cukup untuk membuat Sasuke memusatkan perhatiannya pada Sakura.

Tangan pucatnya mengacak rambut ravennya dengan frustasi. Ke mana anak itu?

Sasuke memutar kepalanya ke arah kiri, melihat keadaan luar sekolahnya untuk sekedar melepas penat. Seketika alisnya bertaut. Siluet merah muda melewati jalan yang ada di depan sekolahnya.

Arah itu ... satu-satunya kemungkinan yang dapat terjadi adalah Sakura ingin mengunjungi daerah rumah Sasori. Sudut bibir Sasuke sedikit terangkat, membentuk senyum pahit.

Ternyata memang tidak bisa melihatku lagi ya, Sakura?

.

.

.

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

**Aku atau Game**

A Naruto FanFiction by Iwahashi Hani

.

.

.

Ditengah kesunyian yang melanda kelas, Sasuke mengangkat tangannya tanpa ragu. "Sensei, aku tidak enak badan. Boleh aku izin pulang?" tanya Sasuke. Ia tidak peduli dengan tanggapan Iruka-sensei yang kini tengah menatapnya bingung lantaran tiba-tiba meminta izin untuk pulang.

Iruka-sensei mengangguk kaku, tidak dapat menolak permintaan Uchiha itu. Agaknya ia sedikit takut melawan anak keluarga terpandang tersebut karena temannya—Kakashi—sudah merasakan batunya karena tidak mematuhi perintah Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, Iruka-sensei." Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya dan segera menarik tasnya. Disempatkannya untuk membungkuk sejenak sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

Guru muda itu melongok. Ini kali pertama seorang Uchiha Sasuke mengucapkan kata 'terima kasih' pada gurunya. Namun Iruka tidak mau ambil pusing, ia kembali melanjutkan pelajaran tanpa Sasuke.

Kedua kaki jenjang berlapis sepatu mahal melangkah di lorong sekolah yang sepi. Keringat membasahi wajahnya. Sakura, tunggu aku!

Sampai di gerbang sekolah, Sasuke segera berlari menuju arah yang Sakura tempuh tadi. Dalam hati ia berdoa agar gadis tersebut belum terlalu jauh darinya.

Napasnya mulai tidak beraturan, tapi sama sekali tidak ia indahkan. Prioritas utamanya adalah Sakura. Mau tubuhnya akan hancur setelah ia berlari pun masa bodoh.

Langkah kaki itu terhenti dalam sekejap saat sampai di lingkungan kumuh yang padat oleh rumah penduduk. "Sakura ..." Sasuke mendesis lemah. Onyxnya mendapati gadis itu tengah berdiri di depan sebuah warung internet kecil dengan bahu bergetar.

Sasuke terdiam di tempatnya. Pupilnya bergerak tidak beraturan, menggambarkan perasaan tidak percayanya pada pemandangan yang ia lihat. Sakura ... menangisi seseorang. Dan orang itu adalah lelaki yang tarafnya jauh di bawah Sasuke.

Dihelanya napas dengan berat. Setelah dapat menguasai emosinya, Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura. Sejak tadi, gadis itu tidak kunjung menyadari kehadiran bungsu Uchiha tersebut. Entah karena keberadaan Sasuke yang memang sulit dirasakan atau dirinya yang terlalu larut dalam kesedihannya lantaran Sasori pergi ke Suna.

"Menangisinya, eh?"

Bahu Sakura menegang saat mendengar suara baritone itu. Segera ia menghapus jejak air mata yang ada di kedua pipinya. Wajahnya mengeras, menatap garang Sasuke yang mengusiknya.

"Mau apa kau? Uchiha sialan," sungut Sakura. Hey Sakura, tidak tahukah kau? Uchiha Sasuke sedang merasakan sesak di dadanya saat kau menyebutnya dengan kata-kata kasar seperti itu.

Kepala yang biasanya akan terangkat untuk bersifat angkuh kini tertunduk. Tidak lupa senyum terpaksa juga terulas di bibir tipisnya. "Hanya ingin tahu keadaanmu," jawab Sasuke pelan.

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya kesal. "Seenaknya saja kau menemuiku setelah semua yang kaulakukan pada Sasori-kun!" geramnya. Diayunkannya tangan mungil itu menuju wajah Sasuke.

Hup! Dengan sekali gerakan, Sasuke menahan kepalan tangan Sakura. "Tidak bisakah kau melihatku sekali lagi, Sakura?" masih menunduk, Sasuke enggan menunjukkan wajah sedihnya pada gadis musim semi yang berniat memukulnya ini.

Sekuat tenaga, Sakura berusaha menarik tangannya dari Sasuke, namun usahanya sia-sia. Sasuke tetap menahan tangannya tanpa ada niat untuk melepaskannya.

"Jawab aku! Tidak bisakah kau melihatku sekali lagi, Haruno Sakura?!"

Pergerakan tangan Sakura terhenti. Pun napasnya tercekat mendengar teriakan menggelegar dari bibir Sasuke. Ia ikut menundukkan kepalanya, lalu terdengar suara tawa kecil. Tawa yang lebih terkesan mengejek daripada jenaka.

"TENTU SAJA TIDAK!" Sakura menghempaskan cengkraman tangan Sasuke dari kepalan tangannya.

Sakura berjalan terseret melalui Sasuke. Beberapa bulir air kembali menetes dari matanya yang mulai membengkak. Diarahkannya punggung tangan kanannya untuk menghapus air mata itu.

Di belakang Sakura, Sasuke meremas ujung gakurannya untuk menahan air mata yang kini sudah lolos dari kelopak matanya. Gigi putih bersihnya menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan isakannya agar tidak sampai di telinga Sakura.

"Sakura," tap! Langkah kaki Sakura terhenti di sana. Keduanya saling membelakangi dengan jarak sepuluh meter di antara mereka. "Bilang pada Sasori kalau aku menyerah dan dia boleh kembali ke sekolah."

Setelah suara bergetar milik Sasuke itu memasuki gendang telinga Sakura, gadis tersebut menolehkan kepalanya. Tanpa menunggu apa pun, Sasuke berlari meninggalkan Sakura.

Mulut mungil Sakura sedikit terbuka. Apakah ia bermimpi? Sasuke ... memperbolehkan Sasori untuk kembali ke sekolah. Perlahan, kedua sudut bibirnya berkedut dan menciptakan senyum yang amat manis.

"Terima kasih, Uchiha Sasuke..."

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap hamparan awan di atasnya dengan lembut. "Sasori-kun, tunggu aku."

Tatapan bersyukur terpancar jelas dari kedua iris sekelam jelaga Sasuke yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Sakura dengan menyembunyikan diri di balik sebuah pohon besar yang cukup jauh dari Sakura.

Meski telinganya tidak mampu mendengar suara Sakura, tapi ia tahu kalau gadis tersebut tengah bahagia. Ya, pujaan hatinya akan kembali ke Konoha. Dan Sasuke ... lelaki itu menghela napas. Mulai sekarang, ia hanya akan memperhatikan gadis itu dari jauh. Menjaganya tanpa ada seorang pun yang tahu.

"Aku menyukaimu, Haruno Sakura."

.

.

.

Hari Sabtu kali ini mentari bersinar terik, sangat kontras dengan hari-hari kemarin dimana hujan selalu mendominasi. Sebuah kendaraan yang terdiri dari beberapa gerbong—kereta—melaju dengan cepat tanpa hambatan. Menembus jalan pedesaan yang sunyi karena jumlah penduduk yang masih sedikit.

Kereta yang mengantarkan penumpang dari Konoha telah sampai di stasiun Suna. Siluet bersurai soft pink berjalan keluar dari pintu kereta. Mata hijau anggurnya menjelajahi tiap sudut stasiun itu. Jauh dari kata mewah. Apakah kesenjangan ekonomi di desa dan kota sejauh ini?

Sakura membuang jauh-jauh pikirannya tentang keadaan di sini. Jemari kanannya merogoh saku celana jeans panjangnya, mengambil benda berteknologi tinggi yang disebut smartphone.

Dikirimnya sebuah pesan singkat untuk Sasori, memberi kabar kalau ia sudah menginjakkan kaki di desa kelahiran lelaki tersebut, dan tidak lupa menanyakan di mana alamat rumahnya. Menunggu balasan Sasori, gadis manis itu mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi tunggu dalam stasiun.

Belum lama ia duduk, sebuah getaran datang dari smartphonenya. Ia tersenyum sumringah.

From : Sasori-kun

Eh?! Kamu ngapain ke sini? Kamu nggak diganggu penjahat, kan? Ugh, kamu bikin aku panik, Sakura-chan! Tunggu aku di sana dan jangan bergerak sedikit pun. Jangan terima minuman apa pun dari orang asing. Jaga dirimu sebelum aku sampai di sana. Ingat, tunggu aku dan jangan berjalan sendirian!

Sakura tertawa kecil membaca isi pesan singkat—atau pesan panjang?—dari Sasori. Ini pertama kalinya Sasori mengirimkan pesan singkat sepanjang ini dan mengajukan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi yang akhirnya malah memberikan wejangan.

Tangan kanannya memasukkan smartphone miliknya ke dalam saku celana jeansnya lagi. Sedikit mengantisipasi adanya tindak perampokan karena mengeluarkan benda canggih seperti itu pasti akan membuat banyak orang mengincarnya. Terlebih ia hanya sendiri sekarang.

Punggung mungilnya bersandar pada kepala kursi, mencari posisi nyaman untuk menunggu Sasori.

Lima menit.

Sepuluh menit.

Dua puluh menit.

Sakura bosan menunggu kekasihnya yang lambat itu. Ia berdiri, berniat membeli sekaleng minuman dingin atau sejenisnya untuk mengusir dahaga yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah, Sakura merasakan ada seseorang yang mengikutinya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Tidak ada. Ditelannya ludah dengan kaku. Ia takut sekarang.

Gadis manis tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, mengusir pikiran buruknya. Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja. Kedua kakinya kembali melangkah dengan ragu. **Puk!** Dua buah tangan besar muncul dari belakang dan menutupi kedua mata Sakura.

"Lepas! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Sakura sembari meronta. Baiklah, ia sedikit menyesal tidak menuruti perintah Sasori untuk tetap pada tempatnya.

"Tidak sebelum kau menciumku."

Eh?

Setelahnya, kedua tangan itu membiarkan emerald Sakura terbebas dan dapat melihat eksistensinya. Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Aku tadi benar-benar ketakutan tahu, Sasori-kun!" ujarnya. Ia mencubit kedua pipi Sasori dengan gemas sekaligus kesal. Seenaknya saja Sasori membuatnya berteriak ketakutan lantaran mengira lelaki tersebut adalah penjahat.

"Sakit! Sakit! Hentikan, Sakura-chan," pinta Sasori saat pipinya terasa seperti dihancurkan oleh penjepit bertenaga gajah. Salahkan kekuatan Sakura yang layak disebut kekuatan monster.

Sakura melepaskan cubitannya dari lelaki itu dan berkacak pinggang setelahnya. "Rasakan itu! Siapa suruh membuatku kesal?" kata Sakura.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sasori, lelaki tersebut tampak sibuk mengurusi pipinya yang memerah. Sesaat setelahnya, kedua mata berwarna cokelatnya berair, siap menangis kapan saja. "Sakura-chan jahat~"

Lewat ekor matanya Sakura melirik Sasori. Ugh, manis sekali wajahnya. "E-eh? Ja-jangan menangis, Sasori-kun." Sakura mengusap lembut pipi Sasori yang tadi sempat ia cubit sekuat tenaga.

Wajah Sasori semakin memerah saat melihat Sakura sangat dekat dengannya. Hidung mereka bahkan nyaris bertemu. "Sakura-chan," panggilnya lembut. Yang dipanggil bergumam kecil, masih mengusap pipi Sasori untuk menghilangkan warna merah dari benda kenyal itu.

Sasori menghapuskan jarak antara keduanya. Hidung mereka bertemu. Kepala merah itu sedikit ia miringkan. Sedikit lagi. Dan—cup! Sasori menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura dan langsung melepaskannya.

Semburat kemerahan menjalari wajah keduanya. Sakura bahkan tidak bergeming di tempatnya. Ia, seorang Haruno Sakura, yang terkenal galak kini tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa hanya karena kecupan singkat Sasori.

"A-ano ... " Sasori bergumam pelan, menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya tentang ciuman barusan. "Sakura-chan, ayo kita ke toko cokelat dekat sini. Aku akan mentraktirmu cokelat sepuasnya~" kata Sasori sembari menarik lengan Sakura.

Pupil gadis itu mengecil. Ini ... apa ini ajakan kencan? Selama mereka berdua pacaran, bisa dibilang mereka tidak pernah berkencan. Paling-paling Sasori mengantar Sakura pulang sekolah dan membelikannya minuman kaleng. Pun itu hanya beberapa kali.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan, nyaris membuat semua orang yang ada di sana memandang iri keduanya. Pemuda manis dan gadis yang cantik. Bergandengan tangan dengan wajah merona. Apa yang lebih sempurna dibanding ini?

Sasori menghentikan tarikan tangannya ketika mereka telah sampai di depan bangunan mungil bertuliskan 'King of Choco'. Dua tangannya menunjuk tulisan di atas sana.

"Sakura-chan, selamat datang di King of Choco~" seru Sasori.

Mulut Sakura membulat, sedikit terpana dengan arsitektur bangunan mungil di depannya. Perasaannya saja atau memang bangunan ini dibuat oleh cokelat?

"Ya," sahut Sasori tiba-tiba seakan ia bisa membaca pikiran Sakura, "toko ini memang terbuat dari cokelat yang sudah dikeraskan hingga tidak akan meleleh meski udara panas menyerang."

"Keren~" puji Sakura.

Senyum Sasori mengembang. "Ayo kita masuk ke dalam, Sakura-chan!" ajaknya dan kembali menarik Sakura. Kesempatan tidak boleh disia-siakan, begitulah katanya dalam hati.

Bau makanan manis langsung menyambut keduanya saat memasuki toko itu. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya. Sejauh mata memandang, hanya ada etalase berisi ratusan kue berbahan dasar cokelat.

"Selamat datang," sambut seorang Maid cantik. Maid tersebut mengedipkan matanya dengan nakal pada Sasori meski lelaki itu tampak mengabaikannya. Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. Kekasihnya dalam bahaya!

Dipeluknya lengan Sasori, seakan mengatakan bahwa Sasori adalah miliknya seorang hingga wajah manis Maid tersebut berubah masam. Haha, rasakan itu, Maid nakal!

"Sakura-chan kenapa? Minta kucium lagi ya?" tanya Sasori. Wajah menggemaskannya kini kembali memerah karena lengannya yang dilingkari oleh Sakura.

"Ih, pengen banget?" sahut Sakura dan segera melepaskan pelukannya. Ugh, jadi malu begini. Ditolehkan wajahnya ke arah lain agar Sasori tidak dapat melihat semburat merah di pipinya. "Ah, tadi kamu bilang mau traktir aku kan, Sasori-kun? Aku mau beli kue cokelat yang itu~" manja Sakura sembari menarik ujung kaos hitam yang Sasori kenakan.

Sasori berjalan pasrah mengikuti Sakura. Ia sedikit bersyukur karena harga kue di sini murah, jadi ia tidak perlu khawatir jikalau gadis di sampingnya ini makan banyak kue.

Tapi dugaannya ternyata salah. Sakura hanya membeli dua kue cokelat. Ah, apa gadis itu mengkhawatirkan dompet Sasori?

"Kalau kamu mau yang lain ambil saja Sakura-chan, aku tidak akan marah." Sasori berusaha menghentikan langkah Sakura yang hendak menuju kasir hanya dengan dua buah kue di tangannya.

Kepala bermahkotakan surai soft pink itu menggeleng pelan, "Ini saja sudah cukup, Sasori-kun," ucapnya lembut.

.

.

.

Sakura berdiri di belakang pagar putih yang membatasi dirinya dari jurang pendek dengan dasar sawah yang telah menguning. Embusan angin menerbangkan beberapa helai merah merah mudanya, namun ia tidak ambil pusing. Tangan kanannya bergerak membawa kue cokelat menuju mulut mungilnya kemudian mengunyahnya pelan.

Enak.

Itulah yang muncul di benaknya saat makanan manis itu berhasil ia telan.

Sasori di sampingnya pun melakukan hal yang sama. Tadinya, ia tidak ingin memakan kue cokelat itu. Namun Sakura terus mendesaknya dengan alasan tidak ingin gendut karena memakan dua kue sekaligus.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah, sepasang kekasih ini ditenggelamkan oleh kesunyian. Hingga Sasori membuka mulutnya—

"Sakura-chan, kenapa kamu datang jauh-jauh ke sini?"

Orang yang ditanya tersenyum kecil dan menghentikan kegiatan mengunyah kuenya. Agaknya ia lupa dengan tujuan awalnya datang ke Suna.

"Aku membawa kabar bagus untukmu," ucapnya riang, "kamu bisa kembali bersekolah di Konoha, Sasori-kun. Jadi, ayo kita pulang bersama-sama besok!" seru Sakura dengan tangan kiri terkepal yang terangkat ke udara.

Sasori terdiam sejenak.

"Aku tidak bisa ikut denganmu," gumamnya pelan, membuat Sakura memekik kaget dan hampir memberikan protesnya jika saja Sasori tidak melanjutkan perkataannya, "aku tidak mau merepotkan siapa pun lagi jika aku kembali ke sana. Lagi pula, aku nyaman di sini."

Nyaman, ya? Pikir Sakura. Emeraldnya menatap lurus sawah yang ada di bawah sana.

"Aku mengerti."

Sasori menolehkan kepalanya, menatap tidak percaya pada gadis di sebelahnya. Apa maksud dengan kalimat 'aku mengerti' itu?

"Aku nggak berhak menyuruh Sasori-kun kembali ke Konoha. Tapi aku ingin kau berjanji, suatu saat nanti, jemput aku di Konoha." Sakura memiringkan kepalanya ke Sasori. Sekuat tenaga ia berusaha agar tidak menangis. Ugh, ia sangat ingin membawa Sasori kembali ke Konoha!

"Pasti, Sakura-chan."

Dan setelah mendengar janji Sasori tadi, entah kenapa hati Sakura menjadi tenang. Sangat tenang hingga air mata yang tadi ditahannya langsung lenyap. Ia tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang sekarang!" seru Sakura sembari memutar haluan tubuhnya. Sebuah tangan menahan bahunya, membuat pergerakannya terhenti.

"Secepat ini? Tidak ingin menginap dulu?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak bisa tidur jika bukan di kamarku." Bohong. Ia hanya tidak yakin dapat menahan air matanya lebih lama dari ini.

Jemari Sasori kembali mengisi sela jemari Sakura, menggenggam lembut tangan putih itu. "Aku akan mengantarmu sampai stasiun," desisnya parau.

Mata Sakura terpejam, menikmati hangatnya genggaman tangan Sasori. Sepertinya, ia akan sangat merindukan saat ini. Gadis ini terus mengikuti tuntunan tangan Sasori hingga mereka kembali ke stasiun. Tempat yang tadi pagi terlihat sepi kini mulai ramai oleh orang dewasa, sepertinya meraka baru pulang kerja.

Dimulai dari membeli karcis, lalu menunggu kereta datang. Mereka terus bergandengan tangan dan enggan untuk saling melepaskan. Karena mereka tahu, setelah pertemuan ini, belum tentu takdir membuat keduanya kembali bersama.

"Kereta jurusan Konoha telah datang. Para penumpang yang telah memiliki karcis dipersilakan untuk menaiki kereta."

Suara pengumuman itu membuat hati Sakura berdenyut perih. Sebentar lagi, keduanya akan dipisahkan kembali oleh jarak.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya pada Sasori dengan risau. Genggaman tangannya ia eratkan, membuat lelaki tersebut menatapnya dalam. Pun iris hijau emeraldnya seakan memohon agar Sasori bisa ikut dengannya kembali ke Konoha. Namun ia sadar tatapannya sia-sia. Ya, Sasori akan tetap di Suna.

Hazel Sasori meredup. Ia mengerti tatapan mata Sakura. Tapi tekadnya sudah bulat. Ia tidak akan kembali ke Konoha sebelum impiannya tercapai. Itu tekadnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura-chan."

Liquid asin mulai meluncur dari sudut mata Sakura. Upayanya untuk tidak menangis hari ini ternyata gagal. Dibalasnya pelukan Sasori dengan erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sasori.

"Aku tahu itu, Sasori-kun."

Dan perlahan, pelukan itu terlepas.

Kaki beralaskan high heels itu melangkah terseret menuju pintu kereta. Tidak ada sedikit pun niat untuk menoleh ke belakang karena takut hatinya akan semakin sakit saat melihat wajah Sasori. Biarlah seperti ini.

"Sampai jumpa, Sasori-kun," desis Sakura sembari memasuki kereta itu. Tidak lama kemudian, kendaraan tersebut mengeluarkan bunyi yang sangat nyaring, memberikan tanda bahwa ia akan segera memulai perjalanannya.

Kereta yang terdiri dari lima gerbong itu mulai melaju meski pelan, kemudian bertambah cepat. Kaki Sasori dengan reflek berlari, mengikuti kereta tersebut walau ia sadar kecepatannya tidak bisa menandingi kendaraan itu.

Hingga akhirnya Sasori menghentikan larinya saat pijakannya berubah menjadi kerikil kecil. Kini ia benar-benar tertinggal dari Sakura.

Diangkatnya tangan kanan setinggi yang ia bisa, kemudian menggerakkannya ke kiri dan ke kanan—melambaikannya.

Sekuat tenaga ia menahan sesak di dadanya, kemudian menarik napas panjang. "SAKURA-CHAN! TUNGGU AKU YA DI KONOHA!" teriaknya.

Bodoh.

Sasori tersenyum miris setelah tenaganya habis. Sekuat apa pun suaranya, Sakura tidak akan bisa mendengarnya karena suara getaran kereta.

"Tunggu ... aku..." gumamnya.

.

.

.

.

**Owari**

**Yosh! Hani cuma mau ngucapin terima kasih untuk yang sudah bersedia baca fanfic ini hingga tamat. Maaf jika cerita ini buruk****—****oke ini sih udah pasti.**

**Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu! O3O**

**Regard, **

**Iwahashi Hani.**

.

.

.

**Omake**

Seorang mahasiswi kedokteran berjalan dengan tergesa menuju kampusnya. Ia bukannya terlambat, hanya saja—

Kejadian ini berawal saat sebuah pesan singkat dari Sasori—pesan singkat pertama sejak empat tahun mereka berpisah—berisi permintaan agar Sakura menonton berita sekarang. Tanpa bertanya apa pun, gadis ini menekan tombol merah di remotnya agar benda elektronik itu menyalah.

Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang, sekedar bersantai pada pagi hari yang sejuk ini. Lagi pula, jadwal kuliahnya dimulai saat pukul sepuluh. Dan kini masih pukul tujuh pagi.

"Seorang lulusan SMA terbaik di desa Suna berhasil memenangkan kontes game se-Jepang. Umurnya yang masih belia membuatnya mendapat perhatian lebih dari halayak ramai..."

Alis Sakura bertaut. Perasaan saja atau memang berita ini ada hubungannya dengan Sasori?

"...nama anak laki-laki ini adalah Akasuna no Sasori. Berkat kehebatannya dalam bidang game, pemerintah Jepang menghadiahkannya sejumlah uang dan membiayai kuliahnya hingga lulus nanti..."

Eh? Benar Sasori? Pupil Sakura mengecil saat itu juga. Kaget, pastinya.

"...awalnya, Tokyo University sudah menawarkan anak berusia 18 tahun ini untuk kuliah di sana. Namun Akasuna menolak..."

Jari telunjuk Sakura menekan tombol volume saat melihat wajah manis Sasori di layar kaca.

"Saya ingin melanjutkan pendidikan saya di Meiji karena ada seseorang yang harus saya jemput di sana," ucap Sasori kalem disertai senyuman yang mampu membuat para wanita berteriak histeris, "ah! Boleh aku bicara sedikit? Sakura-chan, jika kau melihat aku, aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau aku masih sangat mencintaimu. Jika kau masih mencintaiku, temui aku di kantin Meiji University tanggal tujuh pukul delapan."

EH?! Hari ini 'kan tanggal tujuh!

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke jam dinding di sudut kamarnya. Sudah pukul setengah delapan. Gadis manis itu segera beranjak dari posisinya dan berlari menuju kampusnya. Syukurlah ia sudah mandi tadi.

Sampai di kantin kampusnya, Sakura memegangi lututnya, berusaha mengatur napasnya. Sial, padahal jarak rumahnya dan kampus ini tidak terlalu jauh, tapi tetap saja perjalanan itu membuatnya bermandikan keringat.

"Sakura-chan!"

Panggilan itu membuat Sakura berdiri dengan tegap. Sesosok laki-laki berambut merah darah melambaikan tangan kananya dari meja yang ada di sudut kanan. Sakura berjalan pelan menuju meja tersebut. Baiklah, jantungnya sedikit memberontak lantaran tidak percaya sang pujaan hati tengah duduk di depannya.

"Ayo duduk, Sakura-chan. Jangan malu begitu padaku~" ucap Sasori meski kedua hazelnya tetap tertuju pada tab yang menampilkan sebuah game seru.

Diiringi anggukan kaku, Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Sasori. Gadis itu menelan ludahnya gugup. Tidak bertemu selama bertahun-tahun dengan Sasori entah mengapa membuatnya canggung dan sulit untuk mengontrol rona merah di wajahnya.

"Ano ... Sakura-chan," panggil Sasori, masih terfokus pada benda di tangannya, "aku bingung mau bicara dari mana. Tapi, ayo menikah denganku!"

Sakura menahan nafasnya.

Ini ... ajakan pernikahan? Jika saja Sasori mengatakan kalimat itu sedikit lebih romantis—tentunya tanpa tab di tangannya yang membuat Sakura seperti diabaikan—pasti Sakura akan berteriak kegirangan dan bukannya menatap Sasori dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan begini.

Ditemani tarikan napas, Sakura melemaskan tulang-tulang tangannya hingga membuat Sasori menatapnya ngeri. Ugh, naluri calon-suami-takut-istri milik Sasori mengatakan bahwa sekarang dirinya dalam bahaya.

"Kamu mau melamar 'aku' atau melamar 'game tidak bergunamu' itu sih, Sasori-kun?!" hawa panas mulai menguar dari tubuh Sakura.

Tawa hambar terdengar dari Sasori. Jari telunjuknya terangkat, menggaruk pipi kanannya dengan kikuk. Tangan kirinya segera meletakkan tabnya di atas meja.

"AYO JAWAB! PILIH AKU ATAU GAME?!

"Ano ... bisa aku jawab pas?"

"SHANNARO!"

BRUK! BRAK! CKIIITTTTT! MEOW!

Jarak beberapa meja dari sana, seorang pemuda berambut raven sedang menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tawa. Sedikitnya ia bersyukur bisa melihat Sakura yang seperti dulu lagi, bukan Sakura yang murung lantaran tidak ada Sasori.

"Selamat ya, Sakura." Sasuke mendesis lemah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Owari**


End file.
